Royaly in love
by Mrab012304
Summary: A tale of Mary and Francis's romance at French court. their love may seem strong, but how will it fare when it is put to the test against forces of darkness, forces of the heart and forces of evil? Mainly Frary some Kennash and Cathry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was kind of lonely one day cus none of my friends watch reign and I discovered this wonderful thing called fan fiction. I've pretty much read all that have interested me and I decided why not write my own. So here we are. The story takes place after episode six season one. I will stray from what has happened in the show a little but I will keep it in mind. I will make this a multi-chapter thing because come on with how this story is going to go it would be foolish of me not to. Anyway I hope you have a box of tissues ready and are in a comfy spot and have nothing to do today because here is Royale In Love. Enjoy** **.**

 _Mary POV_

Olivia has been at court for at least two weeks and Francis is only growing more and more close to her and loving me less. I worry that he will not love me when it is time for us to wed and take Olivia as his mistress and think of me as only a duty like Henry and Catherines' marriage. But I must continue on and serve the alliance. Henery has just left with bash and a few hundred men to settle some unrest in a village. I have been informed that Count Vincent of Italy will be arriving this afternoon and queen Catherine, Francis and I must greet him and show him our kindness. I am hoping that this will give Francis and I an excuse to actually talk to each other. Mabey he will spend less time with Olivia and more time with me even if it is in the company of the count.

I am dressed in a black dress with beads and jewels decorating my chest that shows off the pale skin on my sholders and my slender neck but from the elbows down are covered by the same black material ready to great the count when something inside me tells me to go and speak with Francis. I walk hastily tweard his chambers not even bothering to knock when I walk in. He is playing with his youngest brother Charles. They are sword fighting with these strange objects called forks. Aperently we are supposed to use them when we are dining so we do not look like animals. Charels leavs us and it is just the two of us. Not one bothering to say a word. Just when Francis is about to leave to do god knows what I say something." Do you love me?'' There is a sheer pain in my voice like it takes everything in me to not cry which it does. He looks at me with the same pain I had in my voice but there is more confusion than pain. " Mary", he starts. I cut him off." Answer me Francis. Do you love me? Or am I just some duty, some chore for you to handle all well juggling your mistress?" I have to work hard to hold back the tears that have started to pool a in my eyes. Francis is staring at me bleatingly as if he has no idea what I am talking about. He doesn't say anything. The room is dead silent. " Well you don't have to worry about me ruining your time with you mistress. We may be joined one day by name but we may not be joined by love as I am purely just some chore for you to do." My voice is cold hiding my pain and frustration from him. I leave quickly before he can stop me or contradict my statement.

I return to my chambers and my ladies are all there waiting for me. Greer see that I am about to cry and runs up to me. She welcomes me in her warm embrace and guides me to a nearby chair. As my ladies try to comfort me, the tears I had been trying so hard to conceal start running down my face like a wild river. We sit like this not one of us bothering to say a word. When the tears have come to a stop Alee speaks up, breaking the silence. " Mary what happened? Was it Francis? If it was I swear I will kill him" she spoke with a fierceness that could even scare lions. " no he didn't do anything. That's more of the problem. I went to his chambers and asked him if he loved me" ,I could feel the tears coming back to their origional place on my cheaks," he didn't respond so isked him if he thought that I was some chore that he had to take care of and he still didn't respond. I told him that I wouldn't interfere anymore with what he chose to do and that I didn't care if he spant all of his time in the world with Olivia" I crindged at saying the name of someone who was causing me so much pain. The girls just sat there in awe taking in what I had just told them. Suddenly Kenna gets up and storms out the door , I already know what she is going to do and I don't stop her. He diserves everything she is going to give him. " Mary it pains me to see the pain he has caused you" Greere starts" but we need to get you ready for when the count arrives." I always enjoyed how she would change the topic of whatever we were talking about to something more enjoyable and aprochable, I needed that sometimes.

They fix my outward appearance so I am more presentable. Just as I am about to leave to great the Count Kenna storms back in with even more anger in her eyes that when she left. " Kenna its almost time for Mary to greet the count with Catherin and Francis" Lola is trying to calm her down as she is about to let the anger that has been building up in her explode. She looks over at me before escorting me with the rest of my ladies in waiting to the a small room. Catherine and Francis are already there waiting. Their eyes turn to me as I enter. I stand next to Francis, it takes everything in me to not be repulsed by just standing next to him. He goes to hold my hand but I pull away joining both of my hands in frount of my chest, twideling with my fingers and jewelry. The count walks in and greets me by bowing and kissing my ring that holds the scotish crest. We begin with friendly conversation as I am trying to rid the room of a deadly tention. Then one of his men comes in and tells him something that pleases him greatly. He tells us that him and his men have taken over the castel and it is now under his protection. " Mary I am so sorry that you have to endure this ass none of this is your doing. I do hope that you can forgive me." His voice is sly but is the slightest bit apologenic. Then Catheringe, Francis, And the count leave the room to nogotiate our freedome. I leave our small room and head to my chambers to tell my ladies of what I have just learned and to pray that all goes well.

After what felt like hours I go to see Catherine to see how negotiations went. I walk in and she is sitting at he desk sorting through what looks like a collection of bottles with different liquids and ointments in each of them. " How did negotiations go? Are we free?" my statement is so blunt that it surprises her to see my concern. " Francis, he gave himself up. To save you. " her voice is cold, as if she resents me which she probably dose. Before she can say anything more I run out of her room and back to my chambers for I do not wish for her to see me cry. I burst into my room and quickly start to think of a plan to get Francis and everyone in the castel out. Though Francis may not love me I still love him I could not live with myself knowing I did not do everything in my power to see him safe and free. Then I remember the passageways. They surely could have a safe way out. I go over to the panel the hides the entrence to the one leading to my room. " clarrisa? Clarisa there are bad men in the castle. I need you to mark a safe path for me to get people safely out. '' I set down the piece of chalk I had in my hands and make my way out to go and tell Catherine of my plan.

I barge into her chambers and she is still taking note of her potions just like she was earlier. I tell her of my plan and she sccofs telling my how rediculuse they are. But then she says that they will fail unless she adds to them. I hurry out of her chaimbers to Francises chambers. His chambers are havily garded probably to prevent him from escaping. They allow me to enter. Francis looks as if I was the last person he expected to see tonight. I tell him of our plan and what he is supposed to do. He is silent for a few minnets." Mary, I am sorry for all of the foolish ways I have tried to manage things. I have been thinking about what you said earlier and I have realized that you are not a chore for me to do. I enjoy spending time with you. I smile everyday knowing that I get to see your bright smiling face every morning." I can tell that his words are sincere but I don't know if he is doing this out of truth or because he wants us to be on good tearms for when we marry. I refuse to believe that he is sincer. As much as it pains me to say I say what's on my mind." Are you sure that that smile is not from waking up naked next to Olivia this morning? And are you saying this because of what I said to you or because of what kenna said you or because you want us to be on good tearms for when we marry?" my voice is stearn and cold. I turn to leave but before I can he grabs my arm. " I mean it Mary. I love you and you make marrying you so much more that a chore. You make is a plesure. I have been selfish in thinking that it would be best if I told myself not to love you and refusing to make any effort in making this more than a job. I understand if you choose to not listen to what I have told you but can you atleast consider my words. Mary I love you and it pains me to see that I have cost you so much pain. I promes you the minnet I get out of here I will come for you. I will save you from the monster that lurks downstairs." His voice is filled with compassion and promes that makes me melt inside. I can't show him how he touches my heart with the promesses he makes. " you can't come for me they will kill you, and I can't live with myself knowing that I was the cause of your death". My plans for making it seem as though I was still upset with him failed. He looked up at we with desperation and hope. I could immediately tell that his hope for us was growing strong and that any love for Olivia was dying a slow and painful death. I hug him before making my way out of his chambers to get ready for the feast.

I wear a red gown with a felt/lace top and red corset and a deep red skirt that has wrinkles. The dress shows off all of my curves and I know that all of the me will be staring at me not because I am a queen but because of my dress and how much of my figure it shows off. I arrive at the feast and to my surprise none of the men even glance at me as I take my seat beside Count Vincent. Catherine opens up a chest full of gold and all of the men rush over to it hoping to get their share. We begin the meal and I count as the minnets slowly and dramaticly go by. Finaly I address the count. I tell him that I need to retire to my chambers for a moment as my corset is far to tight. He refuses me to leav saying that I look perfectly fine and that I could be lying and leav to go and save Francis. So I sit there is agony. Francis is probably worrying about me I wonder if Olivia is still waiting for me. I ask the Count one last time. I sound as if I am beging and I know a queen should never beg if it is the one thing I have learned from Catherine. Finaly he allows me to leav hearing the pain in my voice. My ladies and I start to get up when Catherine stands up and starts screaming. She asks him all of these questions and then offers my ladies and me to him and his men. The count walks over to me he rubs my face with his dirty hands before him and his men rip apart my ladies and I. he lays me down on the table we were just dining on, but before he can do anything his men start to blead through any open space on their face. And they all pass out. While he is distracted watching his me fall to the floor one by one, I stab him in the throat with a fork. Blood comes rushing out of the now open wound I had just created and his mouth fills up with the liquid matching my dress. I quickly get up and rush to the other side of the room as my other ladies comfort Kenna who was viciously beaten. Then Francis comes barging in carrying a sword. He cuts the counts hand clean off with just one swing of his mighty wepin. He rushes over to me and hugs me with both relief that I am okay and sorrow for hurting me. I couldn't help but melt at his touch. Since Olivia had arrived I haven't allowed him to touch me. And I can tell he had missed the sensation he got from hugging me as I felt something hard press against my womanhood. He pulls away to escort Kenna to see Nostradamus.

Later that evening I visited Francis in his chambers. I don't care that I am in my bed wear as we are to be wed someday and he was bound to see me in it with all of the roaming and barging into rooms he does. I walk in and immediately start to question him about his questions. He interrupts me with a kiss. When he pulls away for air I continue but I am shortly interrupted again by another kiss even more passionate than the last. He carries me to the bed and lies me down. I know what he is about to do and I don't want him to stop. At first it hurts like someone is stabing me with a wooden object but the the pain is subsided and I can only fear pleasure as he plunges deeper and deeper into me. I moan louder and louder with each thrust in to me. I feel as though I am on the edge, and so is he. We both relese the built up tention at the same time. Our racing breaths in sync, he falls next to me just as exausted as I am. I fall asleep in his arms as if I do so every night. I dream of our life together in the future. It all starts out well but then my happieness is interrupted. Olivia, comes back and francis must choses between me and her. I am woken up by Francises jentel rubbing on my arms as he rubs jentell circles that run from my shoulder to the small of my back.

 **AN: Well thare she is. I sorry its like 10:00pm ( curse united states confusing time zones) where I live and I just felt like being funny. I hope you enjoyed. I will make a new chapter for this story. I hope to update every week and more often as I have less school. I haven't decided if I want to kill Alee off yet and if I want Mary to run off with Bash yet. Let me know if I should. I most likely wont kill her because I have other olans for this story. Anyway please review and let me know what you guys think. I will try my best to respond and answer your questions. I can answer this one now, There will be talk of a Frary baby. The new chater should be out some time next week maybe earlier. It all depnds on how miserable my teachers make my life. Also there will be smut in future chapters so yah.**


	2. taken

**AN: So I an in the middle of reading this one fan fiction that has almost made me cry. It took place When Francis left to go to Lola and her baby. And when he returned he was still mad at Mary for not telling him that Lola was carrying his child. And things were tense between the two of then and their countries. And Francis told Mary that he didn't love her even though he still dose. And I couldn't deal with him not loving her so I decided to write another chapter.. Anyway here is the newest chapter of Royal in Love. By the way this Fanfic is in Mary's point of view.**

I wake up in Francis's arms. He is looking down at me with a kind of love in his eyes that I hadn't seen since before Olivia came and ruined all we had worked for. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and realize that is am naked in Francis's bed. He notices how in distress I must be and pulls me closer to his bed. " if the servants are already gossiping about your un made bed then it is too late to rectify the situation. " his voice is soft and loving. He sits up in bed and I prop myself up on my elbow. " don't you think we are being to reckless as we are not wed yet." " I'm yours, you are mine, I hope you are pregnant." His voice is full of mischief. " Francis" I yell playfully." How could my father argue it would force the wedding sooner." And then there is a knock at the door, and I quickly duct under thin sheets. He says that Francis is requested in the throne room and that the cardinal has arrived. As soon as I am sure it is safe I come out of my hiding place and pop up like a small woodland creature in the spring. I dress myself in my night cloths again and head back to my separate rooms using the passageways.

I dress in a dress that shows off my mood perfectly. Once I am deemed ready to be seen by the Vatican I leave my chambers to meet Francis in the throne room. I walk in and he looks over at me and smiles. His smile is so great that it could light up the all of France. I walk to his side and he takes mine are we leave to gether just as soon as I had entered. We take a walk in the castle gardens, a place where I have expressed my many emotions before and yet their beauty still manages to amaze me. Francis and I talk of the future, our future. And then he stands in front of me , gets down on one knee and proposes. Though we have been engaged since we were children this was our promise to each other. Him proposing to me was a sign that we truly love each other. Something that we were desperately wanting to have with each other. I say yes and he kisses me with a passion that I have missed from him. He picks me up and spins me around in a circle, and we run to the castle as if we are children again.

We walk into the throne room together and are greeted by a smiling henry. He tells Francis and me that we shall be married tonight. I don't think I will ever be happier. Unless you count tonight we Francis and I will be married or when we have created a family. I start toward my chambers so my ladies and I could talk about the evenings plans, but Catherine pulled me into her chambers. She told me of this silly preface that my union with Francis will cause his death. She tells me that after not even one year of marriage he will die and I will be a widow and barren. I don't believe her in the slightest. I don't even respond to her idiotic statement, before leaving and continuing my decent to my chambers.

I arrive there and my ladies are there waiting for me as per my request. I tell them of what had just happened and they don't believe Catherine either. " she is just trying to scare you in to not marrying Francis. It is not like she has anything but Nostradamas's words to go off of.'' I know Greer is only trying to comfort me and it is working I believe every word she says. We spend the rest of our time together talking about the evening to come. We share found memories from when we were children. Soon I find myself crying. Not from sadness but from joy at all of the happy memories we were reminiscing. My moment of peace is quickly interrupted by Olivia. She walks in as if we were friends and it wasn't just yesterday that she was making love to my future husband. " do you mind if I sit with you? I could use a little company after last night's events." I couldn't tell is she was being genuine or if she was trying to regain my trust just because in a few hours I would be wed to her past lover. Maybe she hoped that if she befriended me she would be able to get Francis back into bed with her even though he would never do such a thing again, he had promised. " Sure, but I don't think you will understand what we are talking about though." Kenna said with a welcoming tone. Olivia sat down next to Mary. Mary did not know how to feel about someone who brought her pain once infiltrating one of the few places she felt safe. Slowly silence took over the group as they shared the last of their memories. The group of girls separated as each of them left to do something elsewhere. Mary decided to go ridding to a near by lake she had visited once with Francis.

As Mary walked down to the stables to get her horse, she greeted the servants, scurrying about trying to ready everything for the evening's celebrations. When she arrived at the stables she was greeted by Bash. " Mary, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for this evening?" Bashes voice was full of true worry. As if I was going to leave and never return. " I just wanted to go for a ride to clear my head for tonight. I will return before sunset." I could tell my statement brought him comfort even if it was the smallest bit of it. " Well, I will tell my brother so that he will not worry." He said before turning on his heal to leave. She climbed on to her horse and galloped out of the castle gates.

She felt so free. She Hadn't ridden her horse in what felt like years, and yet she looked as if she ridder her horse every day. She arrived at a small lake just beyond the castle. She was far enough away that she could see the large castle but she wasn't far enough away that it would take her all night to return. She was sure that Bash had told Francis of her departure, and that he was furious that he would allow her to leave. She loved how protective of her he was of her. Her thoughts were interrupted brutally when someone grabbed her from behind. Their dirty hands covered her mouth making it impossible of her to scream. Then everything when dark, She could only hear the sound of horses galloping and men chattering and cheering.

 **AN: I know I am so crule. I couldn't help my self with the cliff hanger. I have been listening to the reigh soundtrack whail writing this chapter and I couldn't help my self. Anyway I will have the next xhapter up my the end of the week at the latest. i am on my spring break so the next chapter will be longer to make up for how short this one was. This one was cinda just a chapter to lead in to my planns for the future. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and continue to read. I will see you in my next chapter. Long may she reigh - MR**


	3. Reaturned

**AN: Hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed my little catastrophy last chapter. I decided that because the past few chapters have been short and I many not be able to update next week because I go back to school, I will make this one extra long. Also, I will try to add in some Cathry moments. So, like I said in my first chapter I hope you don't have much to do today and are very comfy because here is the third chapter of Royaly in love.**

 _Mary POV_

All I can see is black. For a minute, i worry that I am dead but then i hear something. A man i think. He walks be hind me and removes what must have been and blindfold made from my dress. I am inside a tent. There are quite a few men inside, a few women and even some children. I try to speak only to find out that they have rolled more fabric from my dress and stuffed it in my moth, probably so i don't scream for help. I look down at my dress almost the entire skirt is gone. The only fabric preventing the men from seeing my legs is the under parts of the skirt. Then everyone clears out except for a few men. I look at them and see they are carrying knives. I look around the room some more to find out i am tied to a bed with the rest of my cut up dress sitting beside me on the floor. " Well it looks like the whores awake" one man said in a sly dirty voice. The men start to encircle me, when they start arguing about who goes first. Maybe they are going to rape me, i have heard stories of women in France being raped by men protesting. " No! i will make the first cut. It was my idea to capture her", the first man says. All of the other men back away from me. I expect him to lift up my world and lose all hope of marrying Francis. But instead he slits my wrists and ankles. He waits a few minnets before making more vuts up and down my arms and legs. The cuts on my legs go as higher than my knees and are very deep, and the ones on my arms go up to my arms but are very shallow. The blood is pooring out of my legs when everything goes black again.

 _Francis POV_

" What! How could you Bash." I was screaming at the older bastard. He let Mary ride off unacomanyind. I was beyond furiouse with him. He let the women who was going to be wife my night fall run off alone in to the woods. " she said she would be back before sunset. Francis she begged me not to tell you. I am doing this so you don't go around beting people up to try and find her. Because we both know that you would." His voice was sincere he was trying to calm me down. But I was furious. Just before I am about to unleash all of my fury on him a page walks in. he says my father has requested my presenc in the throne room. I leav the room with Bash trailing behind me, make my way down to the throne room. by my father, mother, Mary's ladies, and nostrodomas greet me. " I am sure you all are wondering why I have summond you all here at this hour knowing you all have things to do to prepare for the nights festivities. Well it pains me to say that the festivities must be postponed. Queen Mary went out riding thins afternoon and she has not returned, we can only assume that she has been capured. We will send out a search party at dawn", his voice is filled with true worry and sorrow. " why wait to send out a search party? For all we know she could be dead by morning. " my voice is full of anger. " Francis you shouldn't stress over this. She probably just got lost. She is a stong girl and she knows how to defend her self." My mother is trying to comfort me but I can tell she is trying to surpress a smile as this is good news only to her. I sigh realizing she is right, and wait to be dismissed to reaturn to my chaimbers too pry she lives till we find her.

 _Mary POV_

When i wake i am in a cage, but still in inside of the tent. Only the larger portion of my cuts are bandaged, the rest are still bleeding. With in minutes of me waking the men walk in again. " I am surprised that prince of yours hasn't come after you yet. If he dose come for you how much do you think he will pay us for the corps of his pretty bride?" asks a man who has devilish plans for me forming in his brain. So they mean to kill me. The man who spoke comes over to me, looks at me for a long amount of time before saying" when are we going to hang her up? I can tell she is planning to run". " At first light tomorrow. I hear that the prince has left the castle with almost 50 guards. I hope he will be pleased to see his brides lifeless corps lying above a tree." Says a man who i assume is the leader of my capture. I want to say something but i have no steighth to even blink. I am surprised that i am still even alive, it takes everything in me to take one breath. Night falls and a boy about the same age as Charles walks in and hands me a peice of bread. I take it with graditude and slowly pick off peices to saver what may be the only food i will get for a long time. And quickly fall asleep, as i have no energy left in me.

 _Catherine POV_

The news of Mays disappearing makes me feel as though I am a child again, but I must suppress every urge to smile even cheer. Everyone has left the room except for me and Henry. I will say that he looks dashing in his new wardrobe. He had an entirely new selection of clothing made for Mary's arrival. But there is something about this outfit in particular that makes me want him, that makes me want to pull him into his chambers and make love to him right at that moment. His words pull me out of the memories of the countless times we made love to each other." If I even hear romers that you were apart of this I will have beheaed be for you can sat 'sorry'". His voice is strong and bold, it only makes me want him more. " Me?! You think that I planned Mary's capture? I may be against their marage but I would never put anything above my childerens happyness. Trust me this news has upset me just as much as the next as anyone else who was in this room. You don't need to worry about me though. What you need to worry about is telling all those who have gatheried at court to see the joyouse union. What are you goin to tell them when the nobels come asking if the romers of Marys disappearance is true?" my voice hides any desire I have for him poorly. I only want him more now. I just wish he would wisk me out of that room and make love to me until we are forced to stop.

 _Mary POV_

It has been months since my capture. Any hope I have of being rescued is slowly diminishing. Except for one day when I wake in a tree. I can't open my eyes, my eyelids feel as heavy as rocks. I can only hear what is going on around me i sounds as if man are talking. I recognize one of the voices, its Francis. I force my eyes open to make sure that he is realy hear and that my ears are not playing a trick on me. And to my surprise and joy he is here. He is whisked away in to one of the other tents. And after what seams like hours he emerges. I feel my self settle on the floor of the woods. Francis picks me up and carrys me to his hourse. We head to the castel, and i can barly see Nostrodamas standing at the gates ready to take me into his healing arms. He carrys me to my room were he cleans and bandages all of my cuts. He also feads me, only fruit nothing else. He leaves me with my ladies once the bleading stops. " Mary we were so worried about you. We thought we would never see you again." Alees voice is filled with remorse and relief. After several moments of comforting silance i say " promase me that you will never leav me alone with any men until i am well again" my voice is hourse from several days of not speaking. " anything for you Mary, but why?" Grees questions. " I just don't feel safe alone with men after what happened. I was okay with Nostradomas only because I trust him but not any one else, not even Francis." I have to fight to hold back the tears as the memories come flooding in. " But Mary, Francis will want to talk to you privetly to find out what happened." Alee says. " I know, but just promas me that you wont leav me alone with anyone until I am well again?" The girls agree but only till Nostrodamas says I am well enough to leave my chaimbers. The girls are telling me all about what happened during the months I was gone when Francis walks in. " I am glad to see that you are awake. I was wondering if we could talk, alone." His voice is soft and gentell, I would almost agree to talk alone when all of the memories come flooding in and I give my ladies a reassuring nod, to say without speaking that I want them to stay. " Mary has requested that we stay with her until she is well again." Alees voice is wavering as if she is afraid of what Francis will do to her is she defiya him. " Do you honestly think that I will hurt you? Mary I would never do such a thing, you know that. Look I just wanted to tell you that once you are well enough to leave my father would like to speak to you alone to find out what happened." And with that he left. I couldn't tell if I had hurt him.

 _Henry POV_

The news of Mary's return makes me excited beyond words. With her still being alive I still have a chance at England. Diane has just returned to court and I have missed her. The moment she walks int o this castle I take her to my bed chambers. We are in the middle of our passionate throes of love, when Catherine walks in. " I see you couldn't wait till after your meeting to discuss queen Mary being found to get your lover in to bed." Her voice was strict and harsh but I could see she held a lust for me deep in her heart. And I held a lust for her as well. Something I didn't know I could harbor but yet I loved her. " Was that today? I had no idea." I say putting on my robe. " I thought that the meeting had be postponed till Queen Mary could join us herself, as she is severly hurt." My voice is playfull I know it sparks something in her. " Well if you cant deel with Mary than at least try to control your son, the heir you begged and pleaded for. He walks as if a part of him has dyied. Like he is living phiciclt put not mentally." " he probably is just upset about what happened to Mary. She was gone for almost four months. Trust me the moment that she is better and can walk through the castel he will be like his old self again." She just huffs and walks out the door, knowing I am right.

 _Mary POV_

I am sitting in my room by the fire place when Nostrodamas comes in. He looks at my cuts and tells me I am allowed to leave my chambers but to take things easy. He says that I wont be able to do my normal crazy activities for a few months, but I can walk around the castle and tend to my duties as queen. He leaves, and my ladies help me to dress. They put me in a gray dress with a sweater like top and large ruffle filled skirt. I walk down to the throne rooms heading Nostrodomases advice on not pushing myself. I walk in and am greeted by King Henry, Queen Catherine, Francis. " Mary, so glad to see that you are well and able to join us in the festiveties and bisness. It seams that our mostimportant task to discuss today would be your capture. I understand that this may be hard to relive the memories but for your safty and the safety of everyone in the castel to ensure this dosent happen again I need you to tell me what exactly happened. And take as much time as you need. You have bee through a great deal of trama." Henerys voice is sincere. Ive neverer seen this side of him, the kind and gentel side. I tell them everything. From the beging when I went ridding to the end where Francis rescued me. At some point tears started to roll slowly down my cheaks. When I finish I only just realize that I was crying and hastily whipe away my tears. " Oh, Mary" francis comes over to comfort me but I take a few steaps away from him. All eyes are on my with a questioning stare." I'm sorry its just that I don't feel comforbal with a man touching me yet." My voice is true and even Catherine feels sorry for me. " Well thank you Mary. We will try to find the men who did this to you and they will be punished for their crimes." Henry's voice is strong and clear. I curtsy and leave. I can hear Francis running after me.

 **AN: there you have it. I know I said that this fanfic was in Marys POV but I had a request for some Cathry action and I couldn't really do that with Mary watching so yah. Let me know if you like this kind of style because I'm not sure how I feel about it. I may continue to write in this style but it all depends on if you guys enjoy the different points of view. Next chapter my be up a little late just because I go back to school this week. So please review it always helps and I will see you in the next installment of Royaly In Love.**

 **-Mo.**


	4. time together

**AN: Hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed all of the drama that happened the last chapter. This chapter takes place about a month after last chapters events, so Mary has been back in the castle since her capture for two months. I am going to continue with the multiple POV cus that works best and I can write way more. Anyway so here is the next installment of Royaly IN Love. Disclaimer I don't own any of the Reign characters, they are their own people and some of their actions are created by the lovely people at the CW.**

 _Mary POV_

I have been back at the castle now for two months and I now can stand to be around Francis. Now when he touches me I don't flinch and every time he talks to me it brightens up my day. We go on walks every day in the gardens. I don't know wether or not it is because he wants to get to know me better before we get married or if he wants to make sure I am safe. Eather way it makes me happy to know he is not off with that tramp Olivia. Francis and I are supposed to be married by the end of the month, but the Vatican still has to come and allow us to be wed. I am just giddy that I will get to spend my life with the love of my life. Francis. My ladies walk in, pulling me out of my thoughts, to get me ready for the day. " How are you today Mary?" Greer asks. " I feel better than I have since my return, I think I might actually be able to talk to another man beside Francis." My voice is truthful I really do hope to have the chance to talk to king Henry today about my wedding. " well you will have your chance soon enough with the ball tonight. I'm sure everyone will want to know how you are doing after what transpired all those months ago. And all of the nobles who have come for your union with Francis will surely want to dance with you." Said Lola. " I don't know it I am comfortable dancing by myself with them. I still get anxious dancing with Francis, but then I remember he had nothing to do with any of this." My voice wavers as the memories come crashing in like waves in the ocean. " well I think that you should not keep Francis waiting. He might begin to worry. What shall we put you in?'' asks Kenna. The girls put me in a white dress with gold details. It is absolutely marvelous! It hugs my upper frame but loses at the hips. I don't think Francis will be able to keep his eyes off me during our walk. " I think you are ready to be seen by your future husband." Says Kenna. We all walk out together and then part ways. I make my way down to the entrance of the gardens and I see Francis there waiting for me. He is talking to some one but I don't know who. And then as I come closer to him and come into his view I see her. Olivia. " Mary. There you are. Are you ready to go on our walk?" his eyes are diverting from Olivias penetrating gaze to my soft and pitiful gaze. Why cant Olivia just leave us alone to be happy? " Yes I am, my love." I make sure to put extra meaning on the 'my love' say that Francis and I love each other." He only loves you because you got kidnapped. Trust me the moment you to are married he will come crawling back to me. He always doses." Her voice feels like daggers in my heart. But I ignore her words. " you will not speak to your future queen like that. And you will not poison our happiness with lies, just because you are unhappy." Francis speaks as though I am the most important thing in the would to him. He speaks with such confidence that it would scare Lions. Before she can refute him he pulls us both into the gardens leaving her slack-jawed and nothing but a trap for flies. Once we are far enough away Francis brakes the silence. " I am so sorry Mary. She had no right to say the things she did, or to even bring up your pain and talk about it so vaguely." His voice is filled with sorrow and remorse." When I first returned what she said I believed was true. That you were just nice to me because of what happened, and you felt pitty for me. But I know now that what she said was all a lie. Because no one has ever stood up for me like that. And I was sure that you wouldn't stand up to her because of your past with each other. I know now that you love me and would never leave me." He doesn't argue with me because he knows that I speak the truth. We continue our walk and talk about anything but what just happened. Wee talk about the wedding, our future, France, Scotland, and he tells me how much he loves me constantly. We finish our walk and part ways to get ready for the ball to welcome the cardinal who has come to discuss mine and Francis's wedding.

 _Francis' POV_

I walk to my chambers to get ready for tonight's celebrations, just another reason to wast Frances money. I had a splendid walk with Mary. We talked about our future together and our children, and even a small trip to Scotland after we were married. I walk into my chambers with a smile on my face from thinking about all of the happy memories I will make with Mary. And then I see her. A women whom I should have banished from court long ago, Olivia. " what are you doing in here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" my voice is filled with rage. " I thought you would like to have one last night with me before you must Mary that whore, seeing as how much you seemed to like me when she was gone for all of those months." Her voice is playful and seductive but I won't let her venom trick me again." I am quite happy without you in my life. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like you to leave so I can get ready for the ball that I will gladly accompany my wife to." And with that, she leaves me to get dressed, but not before walking past me so I can smell how disgusting she smells. I used to enjoy the sent, roses. But now I only want to enjoy one women's sent, Mary's. Mary smells like honey and vanilla and roses. A sent that alerts me of her presence and one that I cant wait to wake up next to. I dress in one of my finer jackets keeping in mind how many people will see me. I leave my room to go and gather Mary to walk her to the ball. She has requested that I don't leave her alone tonight, that I am the only one to dance with her. I did not question her actions, she only made me happy to know that I get to spend all night by her side. But I am a little intrigued as to why she asked me to do such a thing. Maybe I will ask her when we are walking to the ballroom. I arrive at her room and knock on the large wooden door. I am greeted by the bright smiling face of my future bride. She looks absolutely ravishing. I think it won't is so hard for me to not let her out of my sight. We walk into the ballroom and are announced. All eyes are on us as we enter. We make our way around the large room talking to any nobles and servents that approach us. Have found it quite easy not to let Mary out of my sight so far. Then the English ambassador walks up to us." Queen Mary, dauphin, I was wondering if queen Mary would like to dance with me, if that is alright with you dauphin?" his voice was mock full each time he said 'dauphan' like he was of higher power than me. I feel Mary tense beside me and know instantly why she dose so. " I am so sorry to say the queen and I were just about to dance, as acoustome that we dance at each celebration'', I could see the anger and frustration welling up in his eyes as his hads turned into fidts," Mary," I said holding out my hand for her to take so we could dance. Without hesitation, she grabed my hand and we strolled on to the dance floor. Happy as can be. " Francis, thank you for doing that. I know your father will patrionize you for it later, but thank you." Mary whispered in my ear so only I could hear her words." Anything for you, my love." Out of the corner of my eye I see Olivia, her face is fuming red but I could care less. I am dancing with the woman I love, the woman that I shall mary come months end, te women who will be the mother to my children, a queen in her birthright and the woman whom I obey with all of my heart.

 _Olivia POV_

I storm out of the ballroom and almost run to my chambers. I am so disgusted at the thought of that whore dancing with my lover. Maybe if he knew he would love me again. I decide I shall tell him at the end of the week of my news. Though I cannot be sure until the end of the month when I will have missed my monthly bleeding for the third month. I undress and crawl into bed. My had falls to my slightly swollen stomach as I lie in the dark. I think about all of the happy memories I have with Francis. Then it dawns on me like the light of the new day. I was the un announced mistress of the dauphin of France, that I was carrying his bastard child. And with that, a smile creeps up on my face in the light of the moon.

 **AN: I know, I know I am so cruel. So Lola won't have Francis child, but Olivia might. That word might could mean the difference between a Fralivia baby and a Frary baby. And no I don't ship Olivia and Francis. So I need you guys to continue to read and review. Because if you don't review I have no idea if anyone is still reading my story. So I have a question for you all. When and if I do write the Frary wedding would you like me to go with what the she says happens and do it all for Marys and Francis POV or make my own wedding for them? Please let me know and expect a wedding soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-MR**


	5. The Wedding

**AN: Hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed my little cliffhanger last time. So here is the next chapter. No one really told me wether or not I should go by how the show says to do the wedding but you know its okay, I can make my own decisions. So you can expect even more drama this chapter, and even some happiness if you are a frary shipper. Anyway so on with the chapter. Here is the next chapter of Royaly In Love.**

 _Mary POV_

Francis and I's wedding is in a matter of days. And when we reaturn from our honeymoon my birthday will be the very next day. I am beyond happy and excited to marry Francis, but as a queen, I must reign my emotions and just seam content to all but Francis. He is the only one whom I can be my self around. Everyday Francis and I walk around the castle grounds and talk of our future together, how our day has been. I have told him about what his mother said about the silly prophecy, but he told me that it was silly to believe and that she probably is just trying to scare me into no marrying him. I meet Francis in the gardens for our usual walk. " I received word from my father that your mother shall be arriving by night fall.'' I could tell he was telling me this to try to chear me up but it only made me more nervouse." Promise me that when she dose arrive you will be right by my side when we gteat her. I don't know if I could greet her alone." I ask him. " sure my love, but wouldn't you want to spend some time with your mother whom you haven't seen since you first arrived in France?'' he asks. " my mother and I have never been on good tearms and probably never will be. She has done so many things that put my country in danger and she has put my life on the line all so she could have more power. She tried to have me killed so she could rule my country!", my voice is filled with rage from thinking about all that she has done," I don't want to spend time with some one who only sees me as something to bargon with for more power and can get rid of as esily as a breath." My breaths are raged with rage." Well, my father has asked me where in the castle we would like to live. He has given me three options. We could live in one of our rooms together or we could live in the east wing of the cast, and have the entire wing to our selves." He says in a calm voice trying to calm me down and change the subject of our conversation. " I quite like that just you and me and possibly our children." I tell him " Mary, is there something your not telling me? You know its wrong to not tell me if you are with child. Especially before we are wed." his voice is gentle but ask full." No Francis. I am not carrying our child yet, even after how rekless we have been. And even if I was you would be the first to know." I say with glee at the thought of us having a child in the future. We continue our walk and then bid each other goodbye, to get ready for the nights festiveites, it will be the last time we see each other before the wedding.

 _Bash POV_

The servents are scurrying around the castle to ready it for not only the evenings celebrations but Mary and Francis's wedding at the end of the week. I decide that I will ride my horse before I have to get ready for tonight. Once my horse is ready, I ride it out of the castle gates and venture on the open land. I ride into a near by forest that I have been in many times before. The forest was almost heavily with light. I enjoyed not hearing the busy steaps of suvrents, let alone the fanfare that exhibited the arrival of a royal. My peace was disturbed by the gallops of another horse one that could only be Francis. " Brother, I have been looking for you. I need to talk to you about something." Says Francis." What could possiably be so important that you must stalk me like a lion stalks his pray?" my voice pokes curiously." Marys mother is coming to cort or our wedding. I thought that Mary would be pleased to hear the news, but it brought out a hate in her that I do not wish to see ever again. What do I do whail her mother remails at court to make her happy?" his voice is full of concern." Well, brother, she will only be her until the end of the week and then the two of you leave on your wedding tour and when you return she will be back in Scotland. All you can do is allow Mary and her mother to work things out on their own. You cant do anything to fix their problems." My voice spoke the truth and he could not aruge with anything that I said. " Thank you brother, what would I do without you. We should be heading back to court now to great this horrable devil, " replied Francis. We galpoped back to the castle and departed to get ready for great Marys mother, and get ready for the evenings festiviets.

 _Mary POV_

" Are you ready to see Francis for the last time before you to are wed? you wont be able to see him for two whole days." States Lola. " yes I am ready, I will have all of you to spend my time with and I am quite sure the wedding details will keep me quite bussy. And it is only one and a half days. I am sure I will survive." I state cheekily. My ladies finsh preparing me for the festiveties and we walk out to the front of the castle. I am wearing a butiful gown. It is a beautiful darn blue, like the night sky, and has colorful beads that decorate my chest area. It shows off a little of my brests and my sholders and arms. I truly think that Francis wont be able to keep his eyes off of me. I meet Francis at the front of the castle and we walk out to greet my mother to gether witgh my laidies walking slightly behind me. I can see my mothers carriage slowly pulling up as I look out on to the enrance. The foot man opens the door and she steaps out. The women whom I trusted my country's safety in som many times and has failed to do anything but bring on more war. She walks over to me and greets me" Mary, my butiful daughter how I have missed you." she says whail hugging me. " Hello mother, I have missed you very much. I do hope that your travels here were to your liking." I say lying threw my teeth. She looks over at Francis who has only gotten closer to my side with each word she says and holds my hald giving me reassuring squezes each time I tense up, letting me know every thing will be okay. " you must be the dauphan. Pleasure to meet you now that you are all grown up and will be marrying my daughter in a matter of days." She says holding out her hand so he may kiss it, which of course he does to show respect. Then everyone walks tward the castle and my mother walks with Francis's mother and father to talk about the wedding I guess. Francis walks me to my room and bids me good bye for the last time before we are wed. " well it seams as though this is the last time we shall see eachother before the wedding. I don't know how I will manage without our walks in the garden or seeing you smieling face." Francis states. " well soon you will be able to wake up next to me every morning for the rest of your life. And besides it is Scottish tradition, and makes my countrymen proud to know that the French care about their new ally. Don't you want your future subjects to be pleased with all that you offer?" I ask playfully." I do very much. I will write to you if there is any news that I feel you should know, as you are not allowed to leave your rooms. " he states eagerly." Yes please do, I shall feel like I am back at conveint with only being allowed to see my ladies and mother and your mother." I say." Well good night my love, I shall see you on our wedding day." He says before giving me a kiss on the cheak. I bid him good night and walk into my chaimbers to ready for the night. My ladies and I have decided that for the nights leading up to my wedding they would all sleep in my room like we were children again. We are sitting by the fire litening to alee read to us, when there is a small knock at the door. I don't think anyone would've heard it if it weren't for greers constant interuptions. Lola gets up to answer the door. she opens the door and is greeted by my mother. Lola opens the door more so my mother can be let in and see the five of us gathered around the fire. A smile quickly appears on her face at the sight of us. " I just came to bid you all good night and I will visit in the morning to speak with you all about the wedding", She says quickly," well good night ladies, I wish you all sweet dreams I love you Mary" she says and then exits and we continue our enduvors from before. I couldn't help but ask myself if my mother had changed. Did she realy truly love me? Did she think of me as a real living thing, as her daughter? Maybe this behavor was all because I was not alone. I didn't care why I just wanted it to last until she leaft and I didn't have to see her again. We fall asleep somewhere in the night spread out on the floor amoungst the pluthera of pillows and blankets that we set out for the nights to come. I realize that it must be miday and arise abrubtly, but quickly remember that I have no duties and am not allowed to leave my chaimbers until my wedding day. My ladies slowly awake one by one and we change in to something apropreate ,for the few people who will see me today , but comferabal enough that I can breath. We sit by the window talking about the day to come, when my mother walks in again. She tells us of how tomarrow is supposed to go and then leaves us to continue with our day. We talk and play games and share story's and gossip until we must rest again for tomarrow, my wedding day.

 _Francis POV_

Today is the day. The day that Mary becomes mine forever and I become hers forever. I dress in one of my finest out fits. It has a black shirt with some emborery on the edges and a long black over jacket with detailing all down the back. Once I have deamed myself ready for Mery to see I walk out of my room and head to the awaiting carrage. I walk pass Marys room and hear the hurried steaps of her ladies trying to ready her for our wedding. I walk out to my carrage and head for Notre Dame, the place where mary and I shall be wed. I walk in and see the butiful structure decorated with variouse flowers. I am usured into my place at the alter where the cardenal stands. Everyone from the castle, standing, awaiting the arrival of Mary. And that's when I see her. She looks like and angel emerging from the ashas of destruction. She brings so much light and joy into my life every time I see her. She is wearing a beautiful white lace gown. And her ladies are traling a few feet behind her. I cant help the smile that creaps up onto my face. She brings so much light into a room she could light up the night sky. She walks up next to me and we kneel down to begin singhing the wedding contracts. She hesitates at first but is quick to sigh her name. when both of us have sighed our names we rise to our feet and walk to our carrage that will take us back to the castle for celebrations. We arrive at the castle and enter the ballroom. It is decorated with flowers and as a large array of food for every to dine from. Mary and I dance on the floor happily and contently in each others presence, taking in one of the rare moments were we don't have to worry about how childish we look. Then we split apart to talk to some of the guests. I am talking to one of the nobels when Olivia walks over to me." Escuse me, but may I speak with the dauphan?" she asks. The Man I was speaking with nods bows and walks away from us. " what is so important that you must interrupt me on my wedding day? Do you wish to insult my wife further more? Or do you just not wish for me to be happy?" I angerly say to her." Francis, I do wish for you to be happy, with me and or child." She says." What! No, you cannot be carrying my child. We have not laid together since before Mary and I worked things out with each other." I say somewhat bafeled. This must be a sham. She is just telling me this so that she will have somereason to stay in my life." But it is true. Ive only knew since Mary was rescued." She tells me. Mary must sence my distress from across the room and walks over towards us. " My love it is time for the consomation." She tells me. I leave Olivia without saying goodbye, and walk to our new chaimbers in the east wing. To begin the consomation.

 **AN: Hello. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It took quite a long time to write due to the extesive detail I wrote. So I won't write the consomation but be prepaired for future smut and sexual writtings( proving this to be M rated). I won't write the Honey moon reather but I will include the name and the author of a good fanfic about their honeymoon you can read if you wish. Well that's I can say, for now. Hope you enjoyed and you shall hear from me in the next chapter.**


	6. Reaturning home

**AN: Hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So this chapter takes place two moths after the previous one. So Mary and Francis will be returning from their honeymoon. There will be smut in this chapter I will use this symbol to signify when the smut starts and ends(****) for those of you that don't wish to read it. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and all that it brings. So I'm just gonna continue on with this chapter now that I sound like my English teacher. Here is the next installment of Royaly In Love.**

 _Olivia POV_

Francis and Mary are returning from their wedding tour. Francis probably expects that when he sees me he should see my stomach swollen, proving I am carrying his child. But shortly after they left I lost my child. But it is still carrying a life. I made love to one of the castles many servants and he impregnated me shortly after they left. So my stomach has a slight swell and you can barely see it through my dresses. My only problem is that when my child is born it will look less like Francis and more like one of the kitchen servants, luckily he had blond hair so the hair won't be a problem. I plan on not welcoming back the girl who ruined my happiness with Francis. But I do have one last thing to try that might get him back to me forever, that can never be taken away.

 _Mary POV_

Francis and I walk into the castle hand in hand. We are greeted by everyone at royal court. I look over at Francis and he looks like he is looking for someone." Who are you looking for?" I whisper in his ear." Olivia told me something before we left. I was just hoping to see her see if what she said was true." He responds." Are you already tired of me? Are you going to make her your mistress?" I whisper angerly in his ear. Before he can respond to me I walk away, and head to our chambers. I enter and all of my ladies are sitting there waiting for me. I feel my eyes burn with tears, I try to fight them away but after I close the door I let them stream down my face. Lola gets up immediately and hugs me, whispering words of comfort into my ears. She directs me to where the rest of our group is sitting. She continues to hold me in her warm comforting embrace until my tears have stopped but sits close to me in case I am need of more comfort. No one asks about what happened, they all just ask about how my time away from the court was with Francis, and they tell me everything that happened. " well I am very happy to say that while you were gone Nostradomas started teaching me to help him in his practice as court physician." Lola says proudly." Congratulations Lola, I am happy to see that you have found something to do during your free time at court." I finally say." Mary, I know it is not my place but what happened?" Kenna questions lightly." When Francis and I were walking into the castle he looked like he was looking for someone and I asked him who. He simply responded by saying that Olivia had told him something before we left and he wanted to see if it was true and ask her something. I guess he has already tired of my." I say feeling the tears return to my eyes. Lola, who was sitting next to me this whole time, pulls me into her comforting embrace yet again. I hear the door slam shut, I assume that Kenna has left the room with her temper fuming. And as I am just starting to calm down again the door opens again, it Olivia.

 _Kenna POV_

I am fuming. How could Francis do such a thing to Mary when she loves him so much, and only after two months of marriage. I see him talking with some nobles. He must have seen me and excuses himself and walks up to me. When he has walked over to me and we are standing face to face, I slap him hard leaving a mark. " What was that for?' he asks as his hand reaches up to his face where I had slapped him." How could you do that to Mary? When she loves you so much? And, only after two months of marriage." I hiss at him." What are you talking about?" he asks looking pulsed" Don't act like you don't know. She told us about how you wanted to ask Olivia to be your mistress. We were waiting in your chambers for her when she walked in and closed the door and started crying. We had only just gotten her calmed down when she told us what happened and she started to cry again. You should be ashamed of yourself. And don't even think about talking to her tonight. And she won't be sleeping in your chambers anytime soon so you can have it all to yourself with your new mistress, and not have to worry about her walking in on you and Olivia in your throws of 'passion'." I say angerly. At this point, everyone is staring at us and rumors are already spreading. I walk away from Francis who is standing in the middle of the hallway stunned at what I just told him like it was new news. I turn into an empty hallway when I feel Francis's hand on my arm pulling me to a stop. " I never wanted to ask Olivia to be my mistress. Before Mary and I left Olivia had told me that she was carrying my child. I didn't want to believe her, especially since the last time we laid together was when Mary was kidnapped. She lured me into her room by posening my wine and telling me that she was Mary. I knew that when I returned I would be able to see if she was telling the truth, by seeing her enlarged stomach. I never meant for it to seem like I was tired of Mary. I love her with all of my heart and I could never love anyone else." He says to me. He makes sure to loudly say the end of his explanation to make sure everyone in the other hallways could hear him. I pull him into a small room I have never been in before and say" look you need to fix things with her. I will do all I can to make her want to sleep in your rooms but you need to do the rest. And don't think that I am letting you go unpunished because I swear if you ever do anything to hurt her I won't be so gentle with you." I say fearcly. We both walk out of the room and part ways. I decide to go back to Marys room to try and comfort her some more.

 _Francis POV_

I had no idea how badly I had hurt Mary. Kenna was right. I needed to make this up to her somehow, to show her I still love her with all of my heart. I need to speak with Olivia first. I need to see if she is really carrying my child or if she was lying to stay close to me. Either way, I will tell her that nothing that she does will make me love her again, even if I did love her at some point. I am pulled out of my thoughts by my father." Francis, there you are. Come we have much to discuss." He says. I walk with him to his study. " Now tell me is Mary with child yet?" he asks blatantly once the door close." Father only just returned, and you're asking about a child? We have only been married for two months, and even if she is I have no knowledge of it." I tell him." Well, maybe she would be if you weren't so busy with that girl Olivia. That is why she will be sent away at the end of the week. She will be living in a cottage in the countryside until you and Mary have provided a Hair. Then she will return and become your mistress." He says" you don't have to ever bring her back. And no I have made love to no one since Mary and I were wed. we weren't allowed to even be in the same room together alone. You must understand that these things take time. And for all I care take Olivia away tonight because I do not wish to see her ever again." I say with rage that has been building up since I talked with Kenna. I storm out of the room before he can say anything else. I must get everything ready for this evening to make things up with Mary.

 _Mary POV_

Olivia came to my room to talk to me about Francis. She asked me if Francis ever talked about how much he loves her and she told me not to expect to see Francis tonight. Then she left. Once she was gone Kenna came back into my room. She convinced me to sleep in my chambers tonight and to talk with Francis. My ladies have spent most of the day with me, comforting me, just being my friends. We share many stories and we even laugh sometimes. The sun has just set when someone knocks at the door. Kenna gets up answers it and then closes the door. " Mary come with me for a moment." She says. I stand up and walk over to her. She ties a ribbon around my eyes temporarily blinding me. She leads me out of the room and through the castle. I am guessing we are outside when I feel the warm cool winter air. She removes the blindfold and I see the castle gardens illuminated by small lights lining a path. She urges me forward and I walk along the path to a weeping willow tree. The branches are long and thick, but I enter with ease to see the large empty inside of the tree illuminated by even more lights. In the center of it all, I see Francis, smiling, watching me take in everything." Mary, I am so sorry for everything that has happened since our return. I never meant for you to think that I didn't love you, or that I was tired of you. I love you will all of my heart and I wanted to shoe you that I could never love anyone the way I love you. I could never love anyone besides you. I am so sorry for the way I have treated you and I swear that I will never do anything like that again." He says firmly with passion." Oh, Francis." I say as I walk up to him ad kiss him. His lips feel warm against mine. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer into his embrace. He pulls away and takes my hands. He spins me around and we dance in our secret haven. He spins me into his arms one last time and holds me there, before taking my hand again and leading me out of the willow tree and towards the castle and to our rooms. (****) He closes the door and kisses me passionately. His hands find their way to the back of my dress and start to undo the strings of my corset. It drops to the floor, and he begins to kiss every bit of my skin that he can find. I take off his jacket and vest, leaving him in only a loose fitting under shirt. I take off his shirt as he takes off the skirt of my dress. He pushes me against the bed and removes the rest of my clothing. Now I am fully naked in front of him. He lays me down on the bed and kisses me. He leaves a trail of kisses from my neck down to my stomach. He continues to inch his way lower and lower when he reached my womanhood. He kisses up and down my thighs and then kisses my pleasure spot. He begins to suck hungrily at the bundle of nerves. I was coming closer and closer to my end when he stops abruptly. I whimper at the loss of pleasure. He makes his way back up to my face and kisses me passionately. Then he undoes his belt and slides his pants down low enough for his long member to emerge. He places it at my entrance, teasing me. He waits a few seconds before sliding into me slowly. My moans start off slow and quite, but as his pace increases, they grow louder and louder. I feel myself coming closer to the edge with each f his thrusts into me. I am sure the entire castle can hear my screams as I reach my end, but I don't care. I am just starting to come down from my high when Francis reaches his climax. My name falling off of his lips like a prayer. (****) He collapsed next to me as we both try to regain our breath. I lay on top of his bare chest and listen to strong beat of his heart. As I fall asleep I remember what Catherine told us before we were wed but just ignore it, thinking that it is just a silly superstition and none of it is real without proof that it will happen.

 _Leith POV_

Greer kissed me today. It is the most attention I have gotten from her since the return of Mary and Francis. When they were gone she was constantly talking to me when I wasn't working or she wasn't looking for suitors. But now that they are back she has been so busy with her duties to Mary that I rarely get to see her. but when they were gone a girl named Olivia told me that she would pay me to impregnate her. It was an odd request but I listened. She paid me a good amount. And she never came back to me a second time so I guess I did my job well. Yesterday Francis requested that the pathway to the large willow tree be decorated with lights and the inside of the willow have hanging lights inside it as well. I'd say that whom ever he was trying to seduce was won over because the entire east wing was filled with loud moans and groans. I went to visit Greer this morning but she wasn't in her rooms. I assume she was with Mary or maybe another suitor. Either way, I can't let her distract me from my duties in the kitchen.

 _Francis POV_

Mary lay in my arms still resting from the activities that transpired last night. For once both of us are at peace. Not worrying about a single thing. Then there is a knock at the door. but before I can answer the person on the other side barges in, it's Olivia. " How could you. yours sending me away. Not just me but our child as well!" she says furiously. Mary wakes up at her barging in and I sit up. Mary looks at me, I can tell she is trying to figure out whether or not to believe her." Olivia this is outrageous! Not only are you telling lies to me and my wife and the entire castle, but your behavior is horrendous. Barging into the future kings chambers at this hour, you will cause all kinds of suspicions to arise. And on the matter of you leaving, yes it was something that I suggested. I feel that if you stay you will only cause Mary and I even more stress and make life at court more disastrous. I promise you that as long as my father is king you will not be allowed to return to this castle under any circumstances. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to spend the rest of the morning with the love of my life, so could you please leave before I have the guards show you your way out." I say passionately. She storms out of our room fuming, but I don't care. I have Mary in my arms and that is all that I care about.

 **AN: there it is. The next installment of Royaly in Love. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you liked the greath or if you want me to write cleath a heads up in future chapters don't be surprised if I skip a few episodes. I only skip them if they don't include something beneficial to my story. I apologize in advance if I skip your favorite episode. On a much happier note, Reign comes back tomorrow! I am so excited. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will have the next chapter up soon. –MR.**


	7. Defening the Good

**AN: hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. What did you guys think of the new episode of Reign? I loved it. Anyway here is the next installment of Royaly in Love. Enjoy!**

 _Mary POV_

Francis has been gone for almost four months now. I cry myself to sleep every night. I sit in my big bed and mourn the loss of warmth where his body should be. I sit in the disturbing quiet of my room for what feels like hours before my ladies enter to ready me for the day. They put me in a gray and white gown with beautiful lace covering my chest and a black sash across my mid section. The bottom half of the gown in black with heavy beading at the top and becomes less as it cascades down to the bottom. The dress fades from black to gray with the beads and jewels. I can only think that something is up. They would only put me in something as beautiful as this if it was a special occasion. Normally I would be delighted for Francis to see me in this dress but he is away at war. The only person who would see me in this is my ladies and Bash, as I do not wish to leave my chambers until Francis has returned. " Why have you put me in such a lovely dress if I am only going to stay inside of my chambers?" I ask. " Because we are going to take you out of these dreaded rooms and you my friend will spend some time with living people," Alee tells me. I start to protest but they tell me that no matter how much I protest I will leave my rooms. They tell me that they have ordered form Catherine to make sure I leave my rooms. I give up at my protest and we walk together to the dinning room. There we are greeted by Henry, Catherine, Bash and Diane, who looks like she has been crying. My ladies and I sit on the opposite side of the king and queen. " Mary it is so wonderful to see you, I am happy to see that you decided to leave your chambers for once." Diane says." Mother! How dare you speak to Mary in such away. She is a queen, apologize." Bash says sternly to his mother. She still refuses to apologize. " You cant blame her for not wanting to leave. This stuffy castle has been miserable since Francis left. And the only thing that brings her joy is away, why would she want to live in a world with out joy, let alone see it? You have no right to say those things to her. Especially since you have no idea what she is going threw." Kenna says fiercely." Kenna, it's fine. She can say what ever she wants about me. It just proves, even more, how much of a cold-hearted woman she is. " I say finally speaking up. The room goes silent after I finish speaking. The rest of our meal is silent except for the occasional small talk that we all make. After the meal, I decide to go for a walk alone in the gardens, as it is a beautiful spring day. I walk to my chambers to grab a book. I walk in and there is a letter on the wooden desk,that sits next to the window. I pick up my book and the letter and leave my room. I walk out to the gardens and walk along the path to the willow tree that Francis proposed to me by, and that we danced under not so long ago. I smile at the lovely memories that come flooding in and decide to sit deep with in the comforting willow tree. I plop down and smooth out the skirt of my dress. I pick up my book, forgetting about the letter, and fall asleep almost instantly. I wake and see that it is almost night fall, and no one has come for me .I pick my book back up and continue to read.I am almost finished my book when a small boat shaped piece of parchment floats down, landing on top of my book. I place my book down and take the boat in my hands. It has a small inscription on the side, that reads" Look up" I look up and see my Francis standing at the entrance of the willow.

 _Francis POV_

I walk threw the gates of the castle that I left only four months ago. I am welcomed by the cheers of castle servents and villagers from the nearby village. I expect to see my Mary waiting for me, but am only greeted by her ladies. I walk over to them." Where is Mary?" I ask them." She went out for a walk in the gardens. I went to go get her when you were spotted but she was asleep. I thought it would be best if you woke her." Lola says. I thank them and leave to go to my chambers. I change into something more appropriate. I leave and walk out to the gardens, the first place that I look for her is under the willow tree that contains so many of our memories. I can barely see her reading threw the thick branches. I walk back quietly to my rooms and pick up a piece of parchment. I fold it into a boat and write on the side of it. I walk back out to the willow and quietly enter. She is sitting deep within the willow, so she cannot see me. I lightly toss the delicate boat, and it lands on her book. She sets the book down, picks up the boat, reads my note, and looks up at me. Her eyes light up with joy. She quickly stands and runs into my open embrace. She pulls away and kisses me passionately on the lips. She pulls away and smiles, leaning her forehead aginst mine. We pull apart after a few moments and start to walk back to the castle. She holds her book, a letter, and the boat in one hand, and my hand in the other. " When did you return?" she asks me braking our silence." Not too long ago. Lola came to get you when we were spotted, but you were sleeping. She thought it would be better if I was the one to wake you." I tell her." well she was very right. I could not be any more happy in this moment." She says. We walk hand in hand to the castle.

 _Catherine POV_

Seeing Francis alive and well today only made me even happier. Olivia had never left the court, though henry had suggested it I seduced him and he had a change of mind. But the only way I could get him to agree to my plan as if I continued to pleasure him. And that is what I will do. I will do anything to ensure my children's safety. I finish with my business and walk to his chambers, where I will be staying for the night.(****). I walk in and see him still strapped to the chair with the blind fold over his eyes." I see that you have listened and stayed right where I left you." I tell him." I wish to only serve you, my queen." He tells me, his kingly confidence has broken." Well, I shall reward you. What do you wish to do? Think wisely" I tell him. " only wish to make you feel pleasure, my queen. If you would allow, I would like to make love to you. At leas allow me to touch you." He tells me." You must be patient, my love. I will decide when you get to enter me. For now, you may touch me, but only how and where I tell you to." I tell him. I go over to him and untie y dress, so I am left with nothing. I sit on his lap and instantly feel his big long member pressed against my womanhood. I shove my breast in his mouth and he gladly takes it, sucking on it like a child. I let out a small moan of pleasure as he bites down. He releases and takes my other breast in his mouth and dose the same thing. I untie his him." Move to the !" I tell him. He smiles at my sternness and dose as I have told him. He lies down on his back. I tie his hands and feet to the top and bottom of the bed, so he forms an 'x' with his body. I put a blind fold over his eyes, so he can't see what I am about to do. I kiss his chin line, then his collarbone. I make my way down to his pants. I undo his pants and pull them down to his ankles. His member springs up and shoots towards the ceiling. I might be crazy but it has grown to be double its size since I last saw it. I kiss the tip and a small gasp escapes from his lips. Then I take as much of his manhood as I can fit into my mouth. I bob my head up and down, picking up pace with each thrust down. I can feel him heading his end. Just when he is about to climax I stop. In the restraints, his fists clench. I know what he wants me to do, and I abide. I place his throbbing member at my entrance, allowing my love juices to make the plunge down easier. Then when I can stand the counter anymore I slide down. I don't start out slow. I ride him hard. Feeling me come close we both climax together like we did when we were first married.(****) I untie him and we both dress in silence. As I leave a man whom I don't know enters. I assume it is one of his new advisors. I make my exit and head toward my own chambers to clean my self up from my frivolous activities.

 _Mary POV_

There was a ball tonight to celebrate the return of Francis and winning back Cali. I didn't care about winning Cali, I was just happy that Francis, my Francis, was home. The only thing was that Henry would not be attending the party. He is indisposed at the moment. But that means that Henrys shenanigans won't pull Francis away. Though most will be about a child, I don't care as long as Francis does not get pulled away from me. I wish to spend the entire night with him, no matter what. I dress in one of my most gorgeous ball gowns. I am siting at my desk when Francis comes up behind me and kisses me on my neck. " Mary I want you to know that no matter what those people say we will have a baby. I don't care if that is tomorrow or in ten years, I will always love you and we will have a child eventually." He tells me while helping me stand." Francis, I know that we will have a child. I don't care what they say. It just means that we are not the only ones excited to have a child." I tell him, with a reassuring smile." Well, then shouldn't we meet these excited guests. And I will stay by your side all night." He tells me. I smile at his words. He takes my hand in his and we walk to the ballroom. We enter and everyone looks as us. I see the smiling faces of our friends and family and nobles. But then I see her. At first look, you would think that she could do no one or thing harm, but I know that she ould destroy the delicate peace that Francis and I had. I ignore her as Francis and I make our way around talking and socializing with the nobles. We are talking with the duke of Aunje when she walks over." Excuse me but may I have a word with Prince Francis?" she asks. Francis and I excuse our selves from the conversation and walk over to a corner of the ball room. " What is it, Olivia. Why have you returned to the court after my Father had you taken far away?" Francis asks." I wish to speak alone with you. You can excuse that whore that you call your wife, and then we can talk." She says." How dare you speak to wife in such a manor! She is no whore. If anyone is the whore it is you. How dare you speak to a queen in such a manner. And soon she will be your queen. You can either speak in front of both of us or leave and not speak to us at all. Because, as my wife she will be present for any and all manors that concern the subjects of the country that we are to rule one day." He says. I am sure that there is not a single person in the room who didn't hear his inner lion coming out to play. I had never seen him so protective over me. It was like I was the only thing that he cared about protecting, even if it meant that the entire ballroom knew what we were talking about." Fine, I will tell the both of you. Why did you send me away! I carry your child, maybe your only child. Don't you want to at least see him once he is born?" she asks almost pleading." I do not wish to see anything that reminds me of our short time together. And how dare you say such things in front of my wife. This child will live here at court,b ut you will not. You will live somewhere far away where you can not harm me, my wife or ant children we have in the future. I will not have you around to remind me of my past, something I do not wish to remember." Francis says. You can sense the tension in the air. I am so surprised to see him acting this way. Before he would always listen to Olivia, and never stand up for me. Maybe we were on our way to achieving respect and true love for each other's honer. She walks away with a huff, frustrated at how much Francis loves me. I am kind of surprised at his reaction to her words. I truly felt special." Mary I am so sorry for what she said. She had no right to say those things. I promise you as soon as that child is born she will be gone." He tells me." Francis , its okay. I am used to her cruel behavior. I am just surprised at what you said and the grand display to her of how much you love me." I tell him." Mary I will always defend you. You are the only person that I could ever love. I will love you till the end of time and my past will not interfere with how much I am in love with you." He tells me passionately, befoe kissing me." Well I am glad to hear that the child she will provide you with has not interfered with your love for me. I thought that you would take her as your mistress, considering that I haven't provided you with a child yet." My words struggle to come out of my mouth but they do, in a voice just above a whisper." Mary this child is only a memory of my past with her. The child will not bring us any closer. Mary I will never love that child as much as a child that we have together. I don't care how soon we have one. I only are that you are the mother of my child. No one else." He tells me. I am speechless. His words make my heart melt." Now as per customs, may I have this dace, with the most beautiful women in the world?" he asks me. I gladly reply, and we glide onto the dance floor. He spins me into his arms and dips me down, and kisses my lips passionately, forgetting the others in the room. We spend the rest of the night dancing or talking with the nobles and our friends.

 _POV Unknown_

Seeing the way Mary and Francis love each other, makes me sick. Not to mention how that whore Olivia is pretending to carry Francis' child. I will make sure that queen Mary is mine, no matter what. Thanks to what I have done today, Mary and Francis will become rulers sooner than expected. I will make sure that their love ends so Mary can't carry on the Valouse line. I will stop at nothing for Mary to be mine. I would kill for her. If only she knew who I was.

 **AN: well there it is! ,The next chapter of Royaly in Love. I hope you enjoyed. I am so sorry that this chapter came out late, but I had state mandated testing and my brain was deprived of any creativety. I also was extreamly buisy and had no idea how to write this chapter, but I promas the next chapter will come out on time. It might come out earlier considering I am sick and cant go to school. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read. Please review. I love reading them and your thoughts influence how this story goes. And who knows I may just write the next chapter in your favor. Let me know what you guys think is going to happen next and what you think of the second half of the theird season of Reign. - MR**


	8. Finding the truth

**AN: hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, I couldn't help myself. For those of you who have been wondering if there will be a Frary baby, and there might be but then again I could be totally cruel and not have a frary baby when it is the thing I wanted most for them besides them being happy ,expect to know in the near future. Anyway here is the next installment of Royaly in Love. Disclaimer I do not own anything, no matter how much I wish I did. Also, this Fan fiction is not going to be historically accurate. Anyway Enjoy!**

 _Henry POV_

Diane has tried several times to snake her way into my bed, but since her outburst at Queen Mary she has not been welcome. When I told hr I had no need for her to pleasure me, she thought I had fallen ill. Is it so impossible that I don't need her? I didn't tell her about Catherine and I but I couldn't risk Catherine barging in on us. I also have grown accustomed to what Catherine does to me. If it bad I do not get to release and I can't have that happen again. I promised I would be faithful to her and only her, and I would keep my promise this time. All though I have been feeling a little out of the sorts lately, but I am sure it is just the stress of being a king and keeping the security of Catherine and is love affair rekindled. Most would call a secret love making an affair but considering my past and that Catherine is my wife, you can't consider it a crime. I will ask her after we make love again today. Later this week is the day of which I was born. There are many festivities planned on the very special day. There is even a jousting tournament. Catherine has discreetly told me what she plans my privet present to be. I will be in charge of our love making for just one day. But until then I have important business matters to discuss. I have yet to get queen Mary on the English throne. I plan to have that bastard Elizebeth poisoned and killed, so that England, Scotland, and France will all be ruled under one. I have requested a meeting with Mary and Francis to tell them of my plan, as they will be the next rulers and should know. They walk in together, hands intertwined, smiling." Father, why have you called us here?" Francis asks. " Well my son, I have some news concerning England. You and Mary shall sit upon the English throne and so will your grandchildren. So I sagest you start having children before that bastard Elizebeth gets married and provides England with an heir." I tell them. I can see a look of hurt on Marys face but I ignore it. But apparently Francis doesn't and feels the same way," How dare you speak to my wife that way. My apologies father but you of all people should understand that these things take time. They don't just happen overnight. And how are we going to rule England? Elizebeth was named the successor, not Mary?" Francis says almost screaming at me, proving how much he cares about her. I remember when I cared about Catherine enough to stand up to anyone, but I would never imagine my father or even the king. His courage shows me that he will be a good ruler and will protect his people." The how does not matter, what matters is just that you produce an heir. So if I were you I would get to work now. You are free to go. And no one will disturb you." I tell them. And with that Francis just grabs Marys hand and storms out of the room

 _Francis POV_

I cannot believe what my father just said. He of all people should know she conceiving a child takes time. I just grab Marys hand a storm out of the throne room. We walk to our bed chambers. I needed a private place to talk to Mary without being seen. We walk in and she walks to the middle of the room and I just stand at the closed door, with my forehead pressed against its cool surface. " Francis, I understand if you wish to send me away. I won't be hurt if you do. You can send me away and hopefully have a new start with someone who can give you something I can't." She tells me. She is trying to be strong but her voice wavers every few words." Mary, why would I send away the only person in my life whom I love with all of my heart. I don't care if we have a child or not. I only care that I have you as my life. I don't want to have a child with anyone but you. I want you to be the mother of my children. And I don't care what anyone says. I love you with all of my heart. I could never love anyone besides you. You are the one and only love of my life. And I couldn't even imagine loving anyone besides you." I tell her with all of the rage that was built up turned into passion. I want to take her right now, but any listeners would think we are doing as my father says. and I don't want people to think that we only conceived out of my father's request. I approach her and kiss her, feeling the fire of a thousand suns in our kiss." Look, Mary, as much as I want to feel your skin against mine, we can't. I promise you later. For now, we need to discuss what my father was talking about. How would we get to sit upon the English throne?'' I say." You don't think he is going to kill her. Do you? If he does kills her than the throne is passed to me by default. Francis, I don't know if I can rule three nations. I can barely rule one." She tells me. I can sense the fear in her voice. She is really, truly worried. " Look mary, no matter what happens we will face it together. We will rule three nations. And I don't care what society says, you will help me make decisions. France, Scotland, and maybe England won't be ruled be a man. They will be ruled be a man and a woman. You and me. I promise you." I tell her. Then I hold her in my embrace, whispering words of encouraging into her ears.

 _Olivia POV_

I am now in my last months of pregnancy, and Francis and I haven't spoke since the party where he publicly shamed me in front of everyone. Its like he doesn't give a damn about what people think about me. I bet he is going to have me killed once he is king, but then who would father his children, since that whore he calls his wife hasn't. Maybe he is just trying to show her that he loves her so they can have an heir and once they do he will come crawling back to me, and I will get to have his children. But he could mean every word he says and I will be left to take care of my child alone, or my child could grow up without a mother. All I can hope is that I have a son and that I have to stay to take care of his only child since his whore isn't doing its job. Every time I see them together I just rest my hand on my growing child to feel its kicks and am reminded of the life we once had. I am grateful that he hasn't found out that the child is not his and some servant boys. Though I have noticed the boy who impregnated me has a small mark on his shoulder, I hope my child does not have the same mark or else my secret is made public. I plan to leave the castle to birth my child. If Francis comes for me then I know he still loves me, but if not he does not love me. If he doesn't love me any more than I shall take my child and leave him alone with the whore of his. In the mean time, I plan on making the most on my pregnancy, rather than hide it like some other women. I plan on making Mary feel as though she has failed and that Francis loves me more than her. I walk out of my lonely room and into the gardens, where I know Mary is sure to be. I see Mary and her ladies sitting on a bench and the ground reading a book. But they seemed too distracted by the upcoming festivities. I walk over to them and smile warmly. I ask them if I am permitted to join. They allow me to join and I sit on the bench next to Mary. They don't ask any questions about the baby, but I can see Mary just staring at my large stomach. I can tell that she is just learning to have a child of her own. I feel a little sad for her, like what I am doing is wrong. I know how painful it must be for her, watching me bare her husband's child. I think that she wishes to be the one to have Francis first child. But she doesn't know that the child is not Francis. I keep thinking that I should tell them the truth before things get too out of hand. But then I remember the love we used to have before that beast came into his life. " So Olivia, how far along are you?" Mary asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts." I am in my last months. I should have a prince or princess soon." I tell her. And with that, she just bursts into tears. I then have a strong urge to leave, knowing I have done my job. They are to distract by a crying Mary to notice me leaving, so I just get up and walk to my chambers to rest. I walk into my chambers and see Francis." Francis, what are you doing here?" I ask him. His face is red with anger, I begin to panic." Is it true?" he says." Is what true?" I ask." Is the child mine? I was just told by a servant that the child is his and not mine and that you have been lying to me the entire time. And don't you dare lie to me. I want the truth and only the truth." He barks at me." I didn't want to lose you to that whore. I loved you first. I was your first love. I will always love you more than she could ever. And I thought that if I bore your child, a son, you would love me again. And you would realize that I am the one you love. Not that which who put you under her spell and forced you to Mary her." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I had to hold them back." How could you? I have loved Mary since I was a child. You could never understand what I have for her. I love her and only her. What we had was not love. That was a distraction. And for you to think that my love for her is being forced upon me, is a total lie. I love her with all of my heart and she is the only person I could love. I have loved her since I was a child. I never loved you and I will never love you. If this child was mine then it would stay here and Mary and I would be its parents, but it is not. If the servant decides he wants this child then the child will stay, but you will not. I will not stand to have you in French court any longer. You will birth this child and then either leave with or without the child. I do not care. But you will not return to court unless summoned by your king and queen. I cannot have you around Mary. Especially with what you have been doing to her. You have been a monster, I have had to console her every night because of you. And I will not stand to hear any more about how you are terrorizing my wife. You will leave once the child is born. Are we clear?" he screams at me." Yes". I manage to get out between sobs. Then he leaves the room, leaving me alone with my child.

 _Francis POV_

I am fuming at Olivia. Not only did she lie to me about having my child, but she terrorized my wife. I have had to console Mary every night about her not having my child yet. She even went to the point of telling me to send her away because she had not had my child yet. I walk into our chambers and see Mary and her ladies sitting on her bed, with Mary crying. " Mary what happened?" I say while briskly walking over to her. " Olivia was in the gardens and she sat with us. When Mary asked how far along she was, Olivia rubbed it in Marys face that she hadn't had a child yet." Greer tells me." Oh Mary, I am so sorry. If it helps at all she was lying. The child isn't mine. It is Leiths'. He didn't know what he was doing at the time, she just told him to make love to her and he did so. The child isn't mine, a Leith had no intention of causing any harm." I tell her. She looks up and I see her beautiful face, wet with still flowing tears. I wipe her tears away with my thumb and kiss her forehead." Are you serious?" She asks me, like a scared child, like she is going to anger me." Yes. She told me herself. And I nearly ripped her head off with my words. I was so mad at her for all of the things that she has put us through. Mary, I am so sorry I did not have her removed when you told me to. None of this would have happened if she wasn't here. You know that I love you and only you." At this point, Mary's ladies are awing over my words. I turn back to them and Greer gets the hint." I think we should be going. We will be in my rooms if you need us, Mary." And with that, Mary and I are left in our rooms alone. I pull her into my embrace and comfort her as night.

 _Unknown POV_

The dule for Henrys birthday is almost here. That is the day that Francis shall become King. I will rule France. Even, if I have to kill every one of those damned Valouse children. The only person who will be challenging is Mary, but I will win her heart and she will be mine before she provides France with an heir.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed. Please review and continue to read. We are almost at ten chapters! Can you believe it? You should expect lots of dramatic chapters from now on. Please let me know if you want Cleith or greith. I need to know. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please continue to read and review. Next chapter might be out latter than usual, because I am going to New York city to help my sister move out of collage. So don't be mad if next chapter is latter than usual. -MR**


	9. Long Live the King

**AN: hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So this chapter will be extremely long( hopefully) and full of everything that we as fans love. Now I am going to begin to write season two after this chapter. And this chapter will be filled with smut, fluff, betrail, you know your everyday stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Here is the next installment of Royaly in Love.**

 _Henry POV_

Catherine promised me a special surprise in our activities in bed, for my birthday. But until she decides to entice me further with her beauty, I must continue to deal with the affairs at court. The situation in Scotland has not improved in the slightest. In fact, if it is even possible the situation has gotten worse. I am in the throne room with my advisors telling me about France's problems when Catherine walks in. She looks as beautiful as ever. I want to take her right now, but I have pressing matters to attend to. The time comes to pass and I am left alone with Catherine. " I have come to bear your gift." She says seductively. I feel the blood rushing to my member. Without thinking I take her hand in mine and pull her to my chambers. We enter and she sits on the bed and begins to untie her corset. " well don't just stand there, this is your present use it well." She says just as I see her large house. I follow her advice and use her to my advantage, repeatedly spewing me seed into her. I finally stop when I realize that I have other important matters to attend to. I leave her letting her rest.

 _Francis POV_

Olivia is set to leave after my father's birthday celebrations, as it is seen as rude to leave before the kings birthday. There is to be a jousting tournament. My father has gone truly mad. Mary told me that while I was away he tried to seduce her, she refused of course, but it was still disturbing to know my own father would do such thing. He must be stopped before he does something to hurt me or mary or my family or even France and Scotland. Mary wishes to spend every second with me while Olivia remains. And I do not object. I am quite happy to spend some time with my beautiful wife. We go on walks every day and talk about our memories about the past and what we hope for the future, it reminds me of before we were married and could only walk in the gardens together. Mary does the most talking. She tells me of her time with the nuns and what little she remembers from Scotland, and what her ladies and mother tell her. I enjoy listening to her talk, her voice is soft and soothing. It could calm the angriest of children. I can only imagine what it will be like when we finally do have a child of our own, and with how much we make love, I hope that it is soon. Mary is the one and only person whom I love and will continue to love. She will be the mother to my children, my queen, my wife by god and heart, and love of my life. I could not imagine loving another. I leave the throne room and see Mary waiting for me at the entrance and we walk together to the gardens where we have so many discussions. We walk and I tell her of my father's plans and then I tell her of the situation in Scotland. Then she tells me of her morning and what is going on with her ladies. She tells me that Lola has been helping Nostradamus with his work as the royal physician. And that greer has many suitors interested in her, including a servant boy who fought in battle with me. Kenna and Bashes marriage seems to be going well and Alee, well Mary doesn't talk about Alee. Alee is a very nice girl, I have had a few conversations with her but never have I had significant interaction with her like I have with Mary's other ladies. I decide that it is time I get to know her since she will be staying for quite a while. There is to be a ball tonight for my father, but he will not be attending. So Mary and I will attend as the future rulers of France. I do not mind but mary does. Every time we attend a court affair that requires lots of people, everyone feels as though it is their duty to tell May how to have a child and tips for becoming with child. I don't hear too many of their suggestions and Mary tells me it does not bother her. But I know it does. I didn't notice it until that day. She didn't seem quite as cheerful as normal. She seemed to be lost in her thought, like her mind was flustered with so may thoughts that she couldn't stay focused on the conversation we were having that very second. " Mary is something bothering you?" I ask her with worry in my voice." What. No sorry, I just have so much on my mind as of late, with Scotland and England. Just life has been anything but easy for us since we returned from our trip away from court after we were wed." she tells me. I can tell that what she tells me is not the truth, or at least the entire truth. " Mary, I know you are not telling me the entire truth. Please, darling, tell me the truth. Mary, I am here to listen to you, as your king, your husband, and your lover." I tell her as I direct her to sit on a bench." It's nothing Francis, you shouldn't worry about me so much. I am a strong woman, I can handle myself and take care of those who want tear me down. You have bigger things to worry about than me. I love that you are there for me, but I don't need you to be. You have one country that is counting on you to make decisions to better them." She tells me. " But how can I better a country when the women who are their rightful born queen refuses to help. Mary, they love and have always loved you since you became their queen. And I doubt that they will enjoy a French man as their king consort." I playfully say, while changing the topic of conversation to something more conferral." Francis, they will love you. Especially because you are a man. And they will love you because I love you. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere to be." Mary says when we reach the entrance to the castle. I know that something is wrong but I can sense her discomfort in the topic, so I will delay my pestering. I will keep and eye on her. We depart and she goes one way and I go to our chambers.

 _Mary POV_

I cannot tell Francis of the conversation I had with Henry. I love Francis so much and I love how he tries to comfort me, but I can't stand him holding me and me crying in his arms again. Henry told me that if I am not with child by the end of the month then I shall be sent away to be taken care of. And when he says taken care of, I will return with the ability to conceive after one time of trying. I have heard of the struggles that Henry and Catherine had when trying to conceive, and he of all people should understand. But the only person who can understand is Catherine. So I must go and talk with her. The least she can give me is comfort or some advice. But I can not tell her about Henrys plan or else she might tell Francis or she could persuade Henry to take me away now, leaving Francis to be heart broken and go back to Olivia. I walk into Catherine chambers and she is sitting at her desk, writing a letter or something. She looks up at me as I enter." Mary, what a delightful surprise." She says." Catherine, I need to talk to you about something, that I can't talk to anyone else about. And I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone or use this against me some day in the future." I tell her, walking towards the window." Sure, how may I help you." She says. " as you know Francis and I have been trying to conceive a child for days months now and still no success. And now someone has told me something and I need your help." I tell her." Mary you are asking me to help you conceive a child?" She asks for clarification." Yes." I tell her. I can feel my confidence draining. " Well mary before I help you I need to know what this person told you, so I may help you." She says. I decide that I must tell her or else she may not help me. She is my last hope." Henry told me that if Francis and I don't conceive a child by the end of the month then I will be sent away and when I will return I will be able to have a child after one night of trying. Catherine, I have no idea what they will do to me or what it will do to Francis if I am away. I trust Francis completely but I can't trust, Olivia. She has done so much to hurt us and make it so Francis and I don't marry or she has tried to sabotage our love for each other." I tell her. I can feel my eyes burning with tears that threaten to spill. " oh you poor thing." Catherine says. she comes over to me and pulls me into her embrace. We stand here for a few moments before she pulls away and sits me down on a small chair by the fireplace. She goes over to her trunk of potions and begins to search for something." Mary, I understand how you must feel. Everyone counting on you to produce an heir. I only had one country looking at me to produce an heir, I can imagine what it feels like to have three countries not to mention the crazy king that threatens your sanity and your life. Mary, you must speak to Francis about this. You two must be strong for this child to survive. And you won't have to worry about Olivia anymore. She shall be leaving as soon as Henrys bloody birthday celebrations are over. But I promise you, you will have a child. You must be patient." She says. I understand what hse says but when someone puts my life or my husband's life at risk my patients and sanity go out the window. " I understand Catherine but I can't even imagine what my departure would do to Francis. I can leave him again. I love him too much to do that to him. Catherine, you must understand what is at risk here." I plead with her. " I will do what I can, but for now Mary you need to calm down. If you are with child now then any stress could damage you and the child." She tells me calmly. And with that, I say my thank yous and goodbyes and leave. I walk to my chambers where I know Francis will be but I don't care. I can't avoid him all day. I am almost at my chambers when I see Greer. : Mary there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. It is time for you to get ready for the jousting tournament." She tells me. I walk with her into my chambers and see the rest of my ladies. They help me out of what I was previously wearing and into my new dress. When the have finished I stand and look at myself in the mirror. Thinking about what I am about to do, I rethink my decision but quickly realize that the only way t get Henry to like me for something and not send me away if I cannot produce an heir is to do this. I smooth out the skirt of the dress and my ladies escort me out of my chambers to the carriage that awaits me to take me to the place to where the jousting tournament is held. The ride is long but my excitement and nerves make the trip seem to go by in seconds. The ride stirs up memories of when I first arrived back at court not too long ago. Before I know it I arrive and the door opens. I step out with the help of my footman. I hear many gasps as people see what I am wearing. I wear a red gown with the English coat of arms on the front.I also were a regal gold crown. I hear the spectators calling out my name." Queen Mary" I keep hearing. I only bow my head in response. I take my seat next to king Henry who sits next to Catherine. Henry stands and says " Its like we dream the same dreams." He says while caressing my cheek. This only infuriates me more. If only Francis were here is all I can think. He looks away from me and looks out to the crowd. I can tell that his annoyed with my display due to the plentiful cries of my name. Then he does something that no one could have predicted. He offers to joust Lord Montgomery. The Henry leaves so he can change into the appropriate attire. I think the only reason he did this was so some of the attention returned to him and the jousting tournament. Catherine takes the moment to enlighten me with how dangerous I am being by declaring that I am the rightful heir to England. " Do you have any idea what you have done?!" She says as Elizabeth's spies go off to warn her most likely. I tell the man standing slightly behind me to go after them to see what they tell my dear cousin Elizabeth. " How you have changed since you came back to us from convenient. I miss the girl you were." She says." many will, she was easier to kill."I say with power. Soon the jousting tournament begins. They race towards each other and then with one blow Lord Montgomery knocks henry off his horse. People rush over to the wounded king. Catherine and I stay seated, watching from afar. We then see the guards pick Henry up off the ground and bring him back to the castle. The spectators begin to leave one by one. I stand and walk towards my carriage, to start the long journey back to the castle.

 _Olivia POV_

I put on my coat and leave my chambers. I walk towards my carriage and see Francis. God how beautiful he looks. I hope my plan works, only time will tell. We exchange a glance before, he turns away probably to go to Mary. I entire the carriage and sit. The journey is long and hard but I do it all for my child.

 _Francis. POV_

I enter the tent and take off the helmet I was wearing. I throw it to the ground and take in reality. I have just injured the king of France, my father. He may not survive. I must get back to the castle before anyone notices that I am gone. I change into the clothes that I arrived in and make my way back to the castle. I walk to my room and poor myself a glass of wine. It has an odd taste but I ignore it and gulp down the entire glass in a matter of seconds. I then run out of my chambers to go and visit the people arriving. The first person I see are the people carrying my father to Nostradamus's chambers, to be cared for. I see all of the guests come and go, but then I see Olivia. The way she looks at me makes me suspicious. She begins to approach me but I turn and walk away. I walk into the castle and towards where my father is being tended to. I run into Mary on my way to him and I get a better glimpse of what she was wearing. She is so stunning even when she wears something that could possibly put her life in even more danger if that is even possible. We pass briefly in the dark hallway, she seems to distracted to notice me. I walk in to see my father, a great and powerful man who frightened all who stood before him, lying helpless in a bed that seems to make him appear to be afraid of those who approach him. As I walk in people bow and Nostrodomas walks over to me to tell me of my father's condition. He tells me that some of the wood from the jousting tournament has pierced his eye and entered his brain. I am told that he will not survive the night. Nostrodomas tells everyone to leave the room and he leaves himself, leaving my father and me alone in the small dark room. I walk over to his bedside and sit on the chair that is placed next to his bed. " Francis what have you come to say to me?" he asks me. I don't reply. " Did you know you were named after my brother." He tells me." He was the eldest. He was supposed to be king. He died on the tennis court. No one could determine why. I am the only person who knows what happened because I killed him." He says with what little energy he has." Father, what are you talking about?" I inquire." I poisoned his water, so I could be king. I have carried the bed of his death every day and now I shall be relieved of it. When you kill someone you love you carry their death with you for all your days. If I could change anything it would be that, to have someone else do the dirty work so I wouldn't carry the burden of his death." he tells me before stopping to catch his breath." But now I am free and shall join him at his side when I meet the glorious god himself, the man who blessed me with you and Catherine and my life." he says before taking his last breath and closing his eyes. Then is hits me, I have just killed my father. The king of France is dead because of me, but I did what I had to. For my country, for my people, for my future, for Mary, for me. I walk out of his chambers and people rush in. I then hear the words declaring the truth for the world to hear, ' the king is dead, long live the king' I hear people everywhere call. I see bash and he begins to go to his knees as he hears these words but I stop him and pull him up into my embrace. We stand here for a few moments before we pull away. we don't speak, I leave him and go to my chambers to see Mary waiting for me. My mind is racing. I need Olivia, what was I thinking sending her away. I walk over to my chest and pull out my coat, then before Mary can ask me anything I nearly run out of the room. I tell a servant to fetch my horse from the stables. I walk briskly down to the castle gates, Mary running after me. She stops me by grabbing my arm." Francis where are you going? You can't be running off like this, not when you just became king or when the plage has begun to ravage the plage?!' she exclaims." Mary, I must get Olivia back, she bares my child, perhaps my only child. And why would I send away the only person that I love? Mary, I was so foolish to send her away, I love her and I will only love her." I say. I can see the hurt in her eyes, but I don't care. Out marriage was only a political alliance. I only pretended to love her so that she wouldn't leave me for someone who did love her. " Mary you must understand, I must save the only person I love. I will return with Olivia and we may continue to try for an heir but we will not be the same as before, I will only be you husband in name only not by love. And if you don't conceive an heir by the end of the month I shall send you away to be fixed and you will return, able to bare my children. Now I must go and rescue my true love." I tell her. I mount my horse and ride out the castle gates. They close behind me and I ride out to where I heard Olivia would be going to deliver our child.

 **AN: so what did you think? I am sorry that this chapter took so long to get out**

 **T but my life was hectic, I have to move my sister out of collage my computer was acting up so I had to get it repaired, I had a school field trip and tons of school work to do, I also had a presentation infrount of my entire school. So yah you can understand why this was late. And please don't be mad but I wont be posting any new chapters until june 17th. School is just crazy and June 17th is my last day of school. I will try to post a chapter in the mean time but if I can its because of school. I am truly sorry. In the meantime, you can leave reveiws for what you think is going to happen in the next few chapters as we are heading into tp the second seacon. And I might as well ask you if you guys would read a rewrite of everything. I would rewrite the entire story of reigh from the beging. Let me know if you qould like that and I will try to get started on it. Any way I hope you enjoyed, I shall see you next chapter in the mean time keep watching Reign and fangirl along with our wonderful fandome. (And I do have plans of Henry so don't say good by to him yet. For those who were wondering). - MR**


	10. Authors Note

**AN: Hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed last chapter. So this is just an author's note, no content this chapter. I just felt you all disserved an explanation of what's to come and the future and the past and everything. I promised my self I wouldn't write one straight authors note until I made it to ten chapters, but this will count as my tenth chapter. So I just want to start out by saying, thank you. Thank you to everyone who has been there since the start. Thank you for your reviews, despite what you may think I listen to them and take them into consideration. You have no idea what it means to be able to come home from school and see reviews for something o did and to know people like it. It feels me with such joy to know that people like what I do and want me to continue. Thank you for all of your favorites and follows and just everything. None of this would be possible without you, the fans. You all mean everything to me, and your opinion matters. Despite peoples opinions I take your words of advice into consideration, just you cant see them immediately. Now, I have gotten some questions about the story being Fralivia and no its not. I can finally tell you it is not. It is not Fralivia or Mash. I am a full time Frary shipper and always will be. Now I cant tell you that there wont be any monde, but I will tell you I am a Frary shipper so you can guess what the story is about. The only reason we as writers add in other ships is to add drama and difficulty for the fans favorite ships. I have also gotten requests for a Frary baby, and I think you can guess my answer. I cant tell you for sure when or if or when to expect, just expect the unexpected from me. I am determined to make this one of the best stories I can make it and I will do that if it's the death of me (okay not really but you get the point). Now too explain the future. So we are heading into my interpretation and rewrite of the second season, that means I will have to discuss the issue of her rape. Now I have decided if it will happen or not but if it does happen I have not decided if I want to follow what the show dictates what will happen after it. But I all I have planned is good Frary bonding and hope. Now as for when we get to season three well I wont discuss that until we get there. And I hope that I wont be skipping anymore episodes in the future, as I have found every episode except a few to be of the up most importance to rewrite. Some of you may hate me for where I plan on going with the story but if you continue to read and review then I will continue to listen to your requests and will try to incorporate them. I am thinking of writing a crossover of the hunger games series and Reign; let me know if you would read it. I thank you all again for standing by and I hope you all will continue to read. I hope to have answered all of your questions and left you with hope for the future. I wont have any new content out until June 17th as I said last chapter but I just wanted to put to rest nay worry you had. And to explain further more why nothing new wont be out until June 17th is because I have school. Unlike most authors, I don't do online school and so I am left with less time to write. If you do online school then if you finish your work early then you can type and put out chapters more often but since I am stuck in a building for eight hours for five days a week from late august till early June if I am lucky, with few breaks in between for the change of seasons. So please understand that I take longer to put out new chapters. Also I put tons of work into what I post. I do extensive research, not just history, but with the show. I do my best to describe what happens and I do my very best to please my readers. Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to read. With thanks -MR**


	11. The Return Part 1

**AN: Hello my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed last chapter and understood what I said in my author's note. Now I did get a few questions on the content of the story, and I assure you all will be answered when the time please read the note at the end, it has a lot of important news. Anyway here is the next installment of Royaly in love, and I am so sorry for the wait.**

 _Mary POV_

I hear the trumpets blare as I stand in the cold air, awaiting the return of my husband. I got word a little while ago that he would be returning, and not alone. I would like nothing more than to be in my chambers with only my ladies and occasionally Catherin comforting me, but I don't want Francis to be embarrassed any more than he already is. He enters on a horse with many others following behind him. He dismounts his horse and comes over and gives me a big hug. He acts as if nothing has happened. I take his hug trying not to let onto my anger. He introduces me to a man, Prince Louis of Conde. I hear my ladies chatter among themselves when Olivia steps out of one of the carriages. I feel a sense of joy bubble inside of me when I see she is carrying no child, but I must look sorrowful for her. I must show my respect even for my enemies. Francis is pulled to the side by his advisors and I take the moment to walk to our chambers before he realizes anything. I tell the guards outside my room not to let anyone in except for my ladies,not even the king, before shutting the door behind me. I welcome the silence is the room, as I know it won't last for long. I hear argument outside when I begin to take off my coat." What do you mean I am not allowed to enter?! I am the king of France and I demand to be let in." I hear my husband scream." I'm sorry your majesty but I have been ordered by the queen not to let anyone but her ladies in." one guard speaks up. I can tell they are scared of losing their heads and are close to letting him in. " these are my chambers as well. You have to let me in. and that is an order of your king!" he says, I can feel the fury in his voice. I am sitting in the bed, listening to the outrage Francis is having, when I hear the sound I have been dreading. The click, that signals the doors opening. The door opens and in walks my furious husband. " What were you thinking, refusing me entry to our own chambers?" he asks in a somewhat calmer tone. I don't answer him. I only stand and walk over to the window, not bothering to look at him. As I move I feel his eyes follow me, hoping that I will walk to him. I sit on the windowsill my gaze not fluttering for a moment from the view of our chambers. We had been moved into higher rooms since Henry died. " Mary i-" he starts before I cut him off." You think you can return and everything will be fine as if nothing happened. I am sorry to tell you that nothing is okay. I wanted to stay here and not greet you, but I knew that I would only bring you more embarrassment that I already have." I tell him." What are you talking about? Mary, you have brought me nothing but joy and made me so proud. Just let me explain my actions." He begs." Oh, you explained them quite well when you left." I tell him, I can feel the tears burning in my eyes." Mary, I was poisoned. Olivia put something in the wine in our rooms that made me think I was in love with her. I love you and I always will love you. I have loved you since I met you." He tells me." Then why did you return with her? You knew the child wasn't yours yet you went after it and her." I say on the verge of tears." My mind was poisoned. I wasn't thinking clearly. I only returned with her because she was in dire need of a physician's care. Now though she id better. She shall be sent away. Mary, you are my one true love and always will be, till the day I die." He says with a passion that makes me fall in love with him all over again." You're not going to send me away?" I ask like a scared child, feeling the tears fall from my eyes." Mary if I were to send you away it would only be for your protection, and even then I would come with you because, without you, my life is meaningless." He tells me as he pulls me into his embrace. This is the only place I want to be. In my husbands' arms, he is my love, my life, and my home. I am at peace when I am with him.

 _Olivia POV_

When Francis came to me I couldn't believe that he actually came. I had no idea if the potion would actually work but it did, and I am so grateful. He arrived just after my child was born. When he saw that the child looked more like the kitchen boy rather than him, he was awake and the man who loved Mary returned. My child died in the night, asleep and peaceful. It brought me peace to know that he died in peace and was in no pain. In the morning Francis and I started our journey back to the castle. He said I needed to see a physician immediately. The midwife said I had lost far too much blood and might not survive to the end of the week. But no that we have returned Francis is with Mary making love to the end of the earth and I am in a nunnery of one as I wait to set my next plan into action. I plan on ensuring my stay at French court and making Francis fall in love with me again. I don't care if I get executed for my plan. All I want is to know that the whore he calls his wife is no more. And this time, my plan won't fail. I have help from another.

 _Francis POV_

As night falls I hold Mary in my arms, our limbs tangled like tree branches coming together,listening to her take each breath. I can not even fathom leaving her. I don't understand why I would say what I did when I left. I understand I was under the influence but those horrid words are things I couldn't even imagine thinking about saying to her. It reminds me of something my father would say to her. She is under more than enough pressure to produce an heir. she might be pretending to forgive me, I must make it up to her. she does not deserve to be treated like this. But I must not let Olivia interfere with anything. Mary and I shall be king and queen of France and Scotland soon, and nothing can interfere with our correlation or anything. I can't do anything about the current situation and all of my problems must wait till morning. for now, I sleep with the love of my life in my arms sleeping peacefully.

 _Lola POV_

Francis and I never had the best relationship. we were friends but nothing more. But when he left to go to Oliva and leave Mary in a time of need, and then returned acting like everything was okay infuriated me. I leave my chambers early in the morning knowing that Mary will be awake. I walk the gardens, knowing that is where she goes to think and be alone. I walk and see her sitting inside the willow tree, where she and Francis danced under the stars. she loves this willow tree. I remember he and I going on long walks, when she first arrived, just to go to this willow and talk. I walk through the long branches and see her crying. I walk over and sit down next to her and bring her into my embrace. I don't day anything, I just hold her until she calms down. after hours of me whispering soothing words into her ear her cries stop." do you want to talk about it?" I ask her gently, predicting what she might tell me. she nods her head like a scared child. I only sit and wait for her to begin talking. " I can't help but think what if I can't do it. what if I can't bare his child. what if I have to be sent away to be fixed. what if he resents me, what if he goes back to Olivia. I can't have her taking him away from me, after everything we went through to gets married." she says as her beings to sob again. I rub her arm in a way I know will sooth her." Mary Francis loves you. I am sure that whatever it was that made him go after Olivia is no longer there, I know for sure that you are his one true love. And I am positive that Kenna will burst if she sees him. you have my word that whatever Kenna does to him will make him stay with you for years to come if he truly does not love you. but I can tell you truthfully, Francis loves you. with all him heart and would be foolish not to." I tell her." I am so sorry for putting all this on you. I am so caught up in my matters I forgot to ask you, how are you doing Lola? its been so long since we have been able to talk alone." she says, trying to cheer herself up." well I am fine, the baby is happy. Mary, there is something I never told Francis knows and I think that he has forgotten. My child was not Julians. it was Francis. I am so sorry. you were kidnaped and Francis confused me for you and I am so sorry, there was nothing I could do to stop him. trust me if I could I would have, I know how much you love him and I would hate to intervene with that and ruin your happiness. Mary, i am so sorry. I truly am." I confess to her. I watch the expression on her face change from one of sadness to hate to confusion to finally a sad acceptance." I know and thank you for not telling me. I did not need the pressure of your pregnancy to make things worse. I just wish there was a way to prove that he will still love me and won't take Olivia or even you as his mistress." she says." Mary the past can't be undone. all we can do is hope for a better future. I know that now it seems like Francis does not love you or is at least not showing it, but I know he does. I have seen the way he looks at you. he looks at you with passion and love and everything that says that he loves you. give him time, times are hard now. just trust him and all will be right."I tell her." thank you, Lola. what would do without you." she replies. we sit under the willow for a little longer before we must rejoin society.

 _Mary POV_

Lola and I reenter the castle. I see Francis busy in the throne room, so I decide to walk to our chambers. I enter and walk over to my desk. I see a note with my name on it resting soundly n my desk, covering the other important papers so that I don't brush it to the side. I open it and read the message that is clearly written by my husband. I can tell that he took a long time to write the note and my heart melts at what it says.

 _My dearest Mary,_

 _Words cannot express how much I love you and how sorry I am for my_ erotic _behavior. I love you with all of my heart and could not imagine loving_ anyone _else. I_ wish _to make it up to you. Meet me in the_ throne _room as soon as you have read this, and_ I _assure you that by the end of this night you will be assured of my love for you._

 _with all the love in the world, Francis._

As soon as I read the letter i make my way to the throne room. His back is to me, as he talks to some nobles. they finish their conversation and leave, with just Francis and I left in the room. he turns around to see me. a smile creeps its way across his face when he sees me. " I got your letter." I say to him. " Francis I am not mad, I am just frustrated." I tell him. he walks over to me and puts his hand on my cheek. I lean into his hand." oh Mary." he says." Well, after all, i have put you through you deserve to rest. that is why I have something special planned for us tonight." he says matter a factly. I smile. he takes my hand and leads me out of the throne rooms, and into the gardens. the crisp spring air meets my face, I inhale the crisp scent and my worries vanish. a smile spreads on my face when I see what he set up. there is a small table, on the edge of my favorite part of flowers, surrounded by candles and white rose petals. I gasp his name, like a prayer. He pulls me closer to the table and I see that there is a large spread of fruit and cheese. there are two glasses of wine with golden lined rims filled with wine that smells of roses." Francis, you did all of this for me?" I ask with a hint of amazement in my voice." Mary, there is so much that has happened between us, and I am so sorry for it all. I left you in a time of need I had a child with your lady in waiting, let alone your closest friend. I have no idea how you can ever forgive me for it all." he says from behind me. I turn around to face him and see him holding his hand out to me." I want you to know how much I love you and that you mean the world to me." I take his hand and he spins me around in a circle. he then leads me to the table, pulls my chair out and I sit down to begin to eat and reminisce on our memories as children. I start to stutter after talking for hours with him. the sun has just set when Francis since the end of our conversation but I know he has more planned for me. he takes my hand in his and pulls me up from my seat shortly after he rises. (****) we walk out of the beautiful garden secondary, and into the castle. we walk into our bed chambers and he pushes me against the door. He leans in to kiss me and I allow him to. he kisses me with suck passion and love, all of my worries melt. his tongue crosses my lips, begging for entry and I allow it. I feel his hard long members pressed against my stomach, as our tongue dance for dominance. He pulls away and leads me to the bed, where he slowly begins to undo my corset, kissing every unclothed part of skin he can find. He pulls the last of my clothing off, and lays me down on the bed. his lips meet mine and he begins his decent down. he leaves a path of passionate kisses from my jawline down my neck to the valley between my breasts. he continues down, kissing my stomach, encouraging my want and desire for him. when he kisses right where I need him to, I gasp. He kisses all around my aching womanhood. He gently kisses the small bundle of nerves and I sigh in pleasure. his tongue gently begins to lap and my pleasure area. when he can tell my end is coming he begins to suck. I feel the ache in my stomach growing until suddenly I explode. I feel as though I am in the heavens as I give him my bliss. as I come down from my high he rises and places his lips to mine. As I taste myself on his beautiful lips, I blush as the tightening in my core returns. when I feel his member pulls with each breath and pound of his heart, I try to reach down and grab it to give him his real-life. but he stops me noticing my intentions." Tonight is all about you, my love." he says with an amount of passion that makes my heart swell and causes the tightening in my stomach to grow even more. his head ducks down to my breasts and kisses softly the valley between them. he takes one in his mouth and the other n his hand. As his tongue plays with my erect nipple of one breast, his hand kneads the shape of the other. his mouth devours my entire right breast before letting it go and moving to the left. he does the same actions and it is now that I notice my moans. with each suck he makes I moan in pleasure. he finally releases my breast, like a babe that has finished drinking its milk, and takes his member in his hand, placing it at my entrance. I sigh in pleasure as he slowly pushes me open, only penetrating the very entrance. he slowly enters all of his large manhood. he begins to thrust in and out, slowly picking up pace. we are both close to our end. our breath quickens along with his pace. we are both about to climax, his first of the night and my 4th. I feel myself explode into the clouds with him following shortly after. he spills his seed deep into me with a loud groan. he collapse beside me, both of us spent from our climax.(****) he wraps one arm around me bring me closer," Mary I am so sorry for my behavior and I hope you can forgive me." he whispers in my ear I turn in his arms to face him and start to run my hands through his golden curls."Francis, I forgave you when you explained everything to me. I will love you forever and always, remember that." I tell him, looking into hiss beautiful blue eyes and getting lost. he kisses me and I turn back around. we fall asleep together and I smile as his hot breath tickles the side of my neck.

 _POV Unknown_

That stupid girl lost the child. well, now I have to make sure that Mary dies, or loses her will to live.

 **AN: there she is. so I am splitting this chapter into two parts. I don't know if that is how the rewrite of this season will go but let me know if you like this style. and expect there to be a lot of drama and never to be board. I am so incredibly sorry for the wait I had a lot of stuff for the end of the school year and then huge writers block and I got a new computer so I am still figuring out how it works. so the chapters will continue to be up weekly but instead of updating on Saturdays or Sundays, I will update on Sundays or Mondays. my new Reign story will be updated on Fridays or Saturdays. and speaking of my new story if you like this story then you will love that one. it's something no one has done before and I hope that you all will read it and tell me what you think. the first chapter will be up at the end of this week along with the next chapter for Royaly In Love. anyway, i hope you all enjoyed and are excited for what's to come. I have a few questions first. do you want the Mary Condé relationship? what did you think of the third season of Reign? and finally, should I kill Francis? have a lovely rest of your week and may you bring joy and happiness to everyone you meet.**

 **-MR**


	12. Another authors note

**AN: Hello my lovelies. So I know I said I would update more often the past because I was out of school, but the thing is my writer's block became me and I could not will myself to write. it was such a daunting task and when I did feel like writing I didn't have the time to write a new chapter or didn't like how I wrote it. to put it in shorter terms I am truly sorry. I've decided to start work on another story of mine that I hope all of you like and give this one an even longer break. I'm hoping that by getting back into the school year and my routine I will update that one better than this one. also, I have noticed that what I write and my content has gone down.I hope to begin updating this story every month or so after Halloween( October 31). I hope that in 2017 I will be able to start a new series of fanfiction for the selection series. but I still have a few months till then. I am truly sorry for my lack of updating. summer has been crazy. if you have any suggestions for the story or how to help writer's block PLEASE let me know. in the mean time don't forget to favorite and review. keep reading and watching the show. and let me know what you think of the show.**

 **( I added this next part as I was about to publish this note.)**

 **So I didn't really want to do this but I'm going to have to skip ahead. I have so much planned for the rewrite of after 2x09 that I'm going to skip the part two of episode two and go straight to that, I might do something for 2x04 but I haven't decided, this is just an update as to why I haven't updated and letting you all know whats going to happen in the future. I hope to begin working on the next chapter today and hope to have it up by Friday. the updates are going to become more varied because I am back to school and I really want to do well this year so please no one goes on a rant about me not updating like normal. I hope everyone who is back at school or has started their new life is having a fantastic time and is doing well.**

 **-MR**


End file.
